You're still the one
by viviigeraldine
Summary: Helgaa está decidida a ser feliz, quiere olvidar su pasado y a cierto cabeza de balon. Apenas se presento la oportunidad, no dudo en un segundo en escapar, para que Arnold sea feliz y ella olvidarlo... Amor, confusion y musica en está nueva etapa de Helga Pataki los espero (Capítulo nuevo entre viernes y martes) los espero :D
1. Chapter 1

hola! este es mi primer fic sobre hey arnold! ya que es la única serie que me interesa. soy muy obsesiva con está serie, y estoy enojada con nickelodeon y con craig bartlett por no haberle puesto un final a está serie que me volvió loca cuando era chica y maas aún ahora a mis 23 años!  
espero que les guste y espero sus críticas :)

hey arnold! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (por ahora...je) son propiedad de nickelodeon, craig bartlett y viacom

capitulo 1: lo hago por ti phoebe!

Amanecía despacio en la ciudad de hillwood, se podía ver como el sol asomaba por la ciudad, e iluminaba los lugares más reconditos. De a poco los comerciantes del lugar daban presente al abrir sus respectivas tiendas e invitando a pasar a cualquier persona que pasara por su vereda.  
¿quién lo hubiera imaginado?, pensar que por la ayuda de un niño con cabeza de balón, un niño con mucho cabello y una niña de una sola ceja, ellos están ahi y conservan sus vidas habituales desde hace 6 años. Hoy era el sexto aniversario del dia que habían salvado su vecindario y era esa la razón de que todos se encontraran tan alegres. Siempre se corrió el rumor de como esos tres niños habían arriesgado sus vidas, para salvar lo más preciado que tenían: su infancia, sus recuerdos, sus amigos, sus vecinos... su vecindario Cada relato era diferente, se podía distinguir la exageración en cada caso, pero siempre llegaban a una sola conclusión.  
Estaba todo listo para el atardecer,el lugar de la fiesta era enfrente de la casa de Arnold Shortman, uno de los homenajeados, cada uno de los habitantes estaba a cargo de una tarea en particular, y casi antes de las 8 de la mañana, ya había movimiento para terminar con los detalles de la fiesta.  
En un lugar, no muy alejado de allí, abría muy lentamente los ojos una adolescente rubia de ojos azules, que fue perturbada de su sueño por el sonido del despertador.

-buen dia helga- se decia a sí misma- ya pasaron 6 años, y no puede ser que todo siga igual...bueno casi igual.

A helga siempre se la identificó como bravucona, mal hablada y violenta, pero con el pasó del tiempo esa chica ruda que daba miedo hasta con sólo mirarla, se fue transformando en una hermosa mujer que a más de uno lo dejaban con la boca abierta. a sus casi 16 años, tenía el cuerpo de una modelo, una delantera voluptuosa una cintura envidiable, y sin mencionar su parte trasera que infartaba a cualquier muchachito con hormonas hasta el techo. Sí la ves de lejos, te puede llegar a enamorar, pero sí la escuchas hablar de ese tono grosero y siempre malhumoriento, hasta el príncipe se puede convertir en sapo después de haber sido besado.

-helga! baja a desayunar, se te va a hacer tarde!

-¡ya voy miriam!, dios que insoportable que puede ser a veces- decia mientras se vestía-  
Con el paso de los años dejó su viejo vestido rosa y se dedicaba a usar jeans y una remera blanca y rosa, que marcaban cada curva de su cuerpo, haciendola así la más deseada. Seguía conservando su moño rosa, pero lo usaba para sujetar su cabello en forma de cola.

Bajo rápido las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, donde la esperaba su madre en la mesa junto al gran bob, pero algo raro había a comparación de todas las otras mañanas.  
Había un gran desayuno con un super café con leche con medianas, un jugo de naranja y en una fuente, frutas de todos colores y tamaños. cada plato era de color rosa, y la vajilla era la que se utilizaba para cada ocasión especial, que siempre tenía de por medio a Olga. Helga quedó más anonadada cuando vio a su padre de traje, pero cuando se acercó a ella no dudo en ponerse a la defensiva.

-siéntate hija mía- le dijo el Gran Bob moviendole la silla para que ella se siente- disfruta de esto que lo hicimos con amor para vos, antes de que vayas a la escuela.

Helga quedó con la boca abierta al escuchar las palabras que, con una gran calma, dijo su padre. Bajo la guardia, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima se ubico en ese lugar

-pero, porque hicieron esto?-dijo helga sin salir de su asombro- seguro que se equivocaron de persona, yo soy Helga, no su perfecta hija Olga.

-ya se que no sos Olga,hija. ni siquiera ella pudo hacer lo que vos hiciste. ninguno de sus premios salvaron a un vecindario, ni le abrieron los ojos a su padre para que no lleve a su familia a la ruina.

la rubia estaba confundida, pero agradeció a ambos su sorpresa, porque sí eso era, una gran sorpresa. la relación con su padre siempre fue igual, pero hubo unos cambios muy relevantes de parte de Bob, los cuales le permitieron acercarse más a Helga, sin olvidarse de Olga tampoco, entonces pudo equilibrar la balanza y ser un padre de igual a igual con ambas. Helga trato de disfrutar tan rapido su desayuno, ya que se le hacia tarde para tomar el autobus. devoro todo a su paso, y se despidio de sus padres con un beso y un abrazo. Antes de irse, Bob le dijo que vaya directamente hasta la casa de Shortman, que iban a estar ahi ayudando con lo que faltaba de la fiesta. ella asintio y se fue con una sonrisa a la parada del autobús.  
Espero casi 5 minutos, hasta que llego. Cuando subió, todos la miraban, no sólo por su belleza si no porque era una de las heroinas de hace seis años. Sin dudar, y sin mirar a nadie se dirigió junto con Phoebe que la esperaba en el fondo del autobús. A ella tambien la favoreció la naturaleza, y tenia loco a la gran mayoria, pero especialmente a un moreno que lo volvia loco, con tan solo con decirle "hola".

-wuaw, tienes más fans que Lady Gaga- le decia phoebe, mientras la rubia se acomodaba junto a ella

-esto es Criminal!, ya quiero que termine este maldito dia- le contestaba la rubia alterada- no se porque lo festejan cada año, la verdad yo no me quiero ni acordar.

-no será por cierta con...

-shhhh, phoebe cierra el pico y no digas más nada. sí tú ganas, es por esa razón

-pero, porque no intentas hablar con... mantecado... del asunto.

-estas loca, o se te zafo un tornillo? noo!. ademas, después de eso quedamos como buenos amigos, y nunca hablamos del tema. -suspira- no quiero romper una gran amistad

-sí, pero no pierdes nada sí no lo intentas, capaz descubras algo que no sabías- la mira- helga...helga?

pero helga ya no se encontraba allí, ya que su mundo se perdió, todo se detuvo al ver como subía al autobús, su ángel de cabellos dorados, como ella le solía llamar en esos poemas llenos de amor. en ese momento se perdió en el bosque de sus ojos y solamente se entregaba al placer de verlo pasar, de tener toda aquella vision para ella sola.  
Arnold, ese niño heroe de cabeza con forma de balón tambien se ha vuelto un adolescente muy guapo y tenia muchas chicas dispuestas a darle amor, sin embargo a el no le importaba cualquier chica, solamente una que tenia a media secundaria de los pelos, Lila, esa chica con mirada de noche, con una dulzura más enpalagosa que un algodón de azúcar y con un andar de princesa.  
-maldita lila- pensaba helga- mientras aparecía en imagen la castaña, hizo que su mundo mágico y soñado, se volviera un pantano oscuro lleno de oscuridad.  
mientras una voz celestial la sacaba de sus pensamientos oscuros

-hola helga, buen dia!- la saludaba aquel rubio con una sonrisa perfecta- como estas?, otra vez en tú mundo de fantasía? -dijo riendo

-hola melenudo! ehhhh, noo! estaba pensando en la tonta fiesta de hoy a la noche, de la cual no pienso ir-contesto disimulando desinterés-

-pero como, no piensas ir?. yo quiero que vayas- helga lo observa confundida- eee quiero decir, que todos queremos que estés presente, acordate que Lila viene hoy a la ciudad y seguramente quiere verte- trato de excusarse

Arnold le es fiel a su novia, pero había algo en Helga que lo hacia olvidarse de cualquiera del mundo, cuando contemplaba sus ojos azules, cuando podía verlos en detalles, se veía a sí mismo nadando en ellos nadando, y aunque ya era tarde no quería salir de ese mar. Phoebe lo saco de sus pensamientos antes de que pudiera decir algo, le indicó que había que bajar del autobús ya que estaban por llegar tarde. al mirar Helga ya había bajado, y lo miraba desde afuera, mientras le hacía señas de que se apure.  
No supo sí fue instinto, o porque llegaba tarde, pero al verla salió como alma que lleva al diablo, para llegar a la escuela a su lado.

-estas para una maratón Arnold!- le decia Helga mientras llegaba junto a ella a su casillero- muy pronto habrá uno en la ciudad porque no te inscribes?-ella se reía

-jaja muy graciosa helga, ademas- poniendo una mano en la puerta del casillero y la otra en su rodilla- no creo que gane, ya me cansé jaja

-lo que tú digas cabezón, me voy a clase, apurate o llegaras tarde-

mientras la rubia se iba, no pudo evitar sonreír, era el mismo desfile de todas las mañanas, por cada lugar que pasaba era observada por cada chico del lugar. cada chico movía la cabeza en fila, parecía una hilera de dominos que fueron empujados desde donde se encontraba el. Y no era para menos, era hermosa, y a mas de uno traía loco, pero mas allá de todo era su amigo y la cuidaba.

-otra vez vigilando a pataki viejo- le decia su mejor amigo gerald que se ubicaba al lado de el mirandola irse.

-sí, emm digo no! - dijo volviendo a la realidad- porque llegaste tarde?- cambiando el tema-

-sí. claro, a mi no viejo!. bueno en fin, me quedé dormido y me trajo mi padre, pero volviendo al tema. porque mirabas a helga como bobo?

-eh?, yo no la estaba mirando! -decia mientras cerraba su casillero y se dirigían al salón de clases- estas loco gerald, estas viendo mal

-ahora que helga es un bombon, no te podes resistir- Arnold estuvo el paso, el moreno continuo- porque no le dices que te gusta y ya!?-

-gerald, no me gusta como tú piensas. ademas tengo novia y sería muy desonesto de mi parte

-está bien, como digas Arnold, pero no me puedes negar que algo te gusta

-basta gerald, entremos al salón y que no se hable maas!- gritando y medio nervioso

-como tú digas hermano...

la clase, fue entretenida para los tres amigos, ya que eran los héroes del dia y eran observados por todos sus compañeros, que estaban orgullosos de estar con ellos en un dia como hoy. La que no estaba tan animada, era nuestra rubia. quién estaba sentada en su pupitre y sólo miraba a la ventana, pensando una y otra vez en lo que pasó un dia como hoy hace seis años, en cierta azotea...

Flashback...

-helga porque lo hiciste?

-es mi deber ciudadano

-helga...

-porque me encantan los misterios

-helga

ay porque debe ser que me compadeci de ti y de tus torpes amigos

-lo hiciste por mi?

- sí que quieres que haga, sí veo a la persona que amo en problemas?

-amas?

fin del flashback...

-Que tonta!- pensaba helga, después de rebobinar en su cabeza una y otra vez, la palabra "amo", esa que escondió por muchísimos años, y un dia como hoy hace seis años se la dijo a la persona dueña de esas palabras. Cambio su mirada, y allí estaba el dueño de su mundo. hablando con los demás de toda su aventura, y de como salvaron el vecindario, obviamente evitando cierta confesion.  
Después de salir de su fantasía número 50 del dia con Arnold, dirigió su mirada al señor peterson que tenia un anuncio para la clase.

-a ver muchachos hagan silencio!, como ya saben hoy es la fiesta por el sexto aniversario por haber recuperado el vecindario y tenemos el honor de llevar la musica y les voy a dar una sorpresa!- casi gritando dijo- va s haber karaoke!

al decir esto la mayoria se exalto, todos hacían planes. especialmente Rhonda wellington Lloyd, que les comentaba a todos que atuendo era el que iba a usar que concuerde con la ocasión, Harold, por otro lado comentaba sobre el menu, y Eugene hacia planes para evitar accidentes que arruinen la celebracion. Todos estaban exitados, una de ellas era tambien Phoebe, quién se dirigió a su mejor amiga que trataba de pasar desapercibida pero, como era una de las protagonistas, le resultaba muy difícil...

-no iras verdad?- se acerco a decirle la asiática, mientras la rubia juntaba sus cosas

- sí no me queda otra opción-dijo resignada- ojalá que no hagan nada para que no salga corriendo de ahi.

- de verdad Helga!?, me alegra que vayas, bueno... a mi sola no... a todos fuiste muy valiente- decia mientras ambas salían del salón- todo lo que hiciste, fue valiente, arriesgaste tú vida por salvar el barrio... y...

- y eso pheebs, y no lo digas más sí- remarco la rubia un poquito alterada, enojada y nerviosa- nos vemos en la fiesta- dijo despidiendose de la pelinegra

-lo que tú digas helga...

mientras tanto, en la casa del rubio, las cosas iban marchando diez puntos. Ya casi estaba todo listo, las luces, la decoracion, el escenario y la comida de la cual los encargados eran los Patakis, ya que Bob se rehuso de hacer algún trabajo que necesitara esfuerzo físico.  
Arnold estaba en su casa con su novia Lila, hablando y recordando viejas épocas, mientras los besos y abrazos iban y venían.  
Lila estaba feliz por volver a verlo, pero estaba más ansiosa de ver a cierta rubia, ya que la consideraba su mejor amiga. aunque del otro lado, helga la apreciaba, pero no para decir que era su mejor, ya que aquella linda chica le robó lo mas valioso...

La gente se juntaba de a poco, pero rápido, la oscuridad de la noche se ilumino por las luces de colores y por la musica festiva que animaba a ese lugar. La gente degustaba la comida, especialmente Harold que comía como lima nueva, y las demás bailaban al compás de la musica.  
Arnold salió de su casa como un príncipe de cuentos, con un traje negro, camisa blanca, corbata rosa y zapatos negros que brillaban como moneda nueva. su novia lucia un vestido sencillo con flores, pero sin embargo estaba preciosa, su sonrisa brillante, restaban brillo a los hermosos zapatos color coral.  
Mientras los demas invitados iban llegando, la fiesta estaba en lo mas alto. la consigna era que los invitados de honor estén de gala y así era, pero faltaba alguien. Algunos la buscaban con la mirada, mientras Phoebe la llamaba por el celular, Helga no contestaba...  
Así pasaban los minutos, la gente se divertía, mientras Arnold, Phoebe, Gerald y Lila se empezaban a preocupar, preguntándose donde podría estar aquella rubia...

De repente empezó a sonar una canción...

Cuando no estás o me encuentro en otro lugar del mundo,  
cuando no estás me equivoco cada medio segundo.  
Cuando no estás la soledad me aconseja mal.

La multitud se abre paso para dejar pasar a la hermosa rubia, que llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre, mujer y niño que estaba allí...

Cuando no estás no se abre el paracaídas y salto igual,  
y me pierdo en habitaciones vacías.  
Cuando no estás, cuando no estás conmigo...

Helga se dio cuenta de su atención, y empezó a caminar despacio para que todos puedan verla. Ella lucia como cenicienta, con un vestido rosa muy clarito, que le cubría los pies de largo, con el cabello suelto, y con el justo maquillaje, hacían de sus ojos dos mares profundos...  
Más de un hombre dejo con la mandibula en el piso, pero especialmente a cierto cabeza de balon.  
Helga llegó a donde estaban sus amigos, que todos la felicitaban por semejante atuendo. Lila quién se percato de lo anonadado que habia quedado su novio, solamente dijo...

-sacala a bailar

-estas segura?- dudo el rubio- no creo que sea correcto

-sí lo es! ademas tiene que aprovechar el vestido que tiene, es hermoso!-

Al decir esto, Lila lo empujo quedando nariz con nariz con la rubia. Al borde de explotar por lo colorados que estaban ambos. Arnold sólo dijo...

-bailamos?- mirandola profundamente que hizo que helga se estremeciera y diga que si.

la canción continuo...

Cuando no estás la casa vacía pregunta cuando volverás,  
y escribo versos crueles conmigo.  
Cuando no estás estoy esperando que vuelvas.

Cuando no estás me paso el día contando minutos,  
cuando no estás o me pierdo en un laberinto oscuro.  
Cuando no estás la soledad me aconseja mal...

ambos chicos se miraban de a ratos, pero cada vez que lo hacían se perdían en los ojos del otro. sólo eran ellos y esa canción que aunque estaba en otro idioma, los dominaba como sí ya la hubieran escuchado antes... se dejaron llevar, casi hasta perderse en la boca del otro. Arnold se olvido de Lila, pero algo los hizo salir y volver s ser humanos...

-Karaokeeeeeeee!- grito Harold haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, incluidos Arnold y Helga que volvieron a la realidad, como sí fueran dos pajaritos que los bajaron de un hondazo!

-cállate niño rosa!- le grito helga- asustaste a toda la gente gordinflon

- perdon ex-uniceja- solamente quería decirles que empezamos a sortear a los participantes del karaoke. -respondía y anunciaba con alegría harold- los sortearemos!?

-que clase de estupidez es está

-es lindo helga, vas a ver que te divertiras- le decia lila, tratando de asimilar el momento caótico que protagonizó Helga y su novio

-ashh! seguro tú lo harás porque yo no!

-bueno sin dar mas rodeos la primera concursante es... Helga Pataki!

-¡QUEEEEEE? YO NO PIENSO CANTAR!

-vamos Helga, te divertiras!

- no phoebe, no por favor, no. sabes que ese es otro gran secreto

-y? este no te va a matar, por favor demostrales de que estas hecha amiga!

- no, porfa phoebs! dios no!

Arnold no pudo evitar y se acercó solamente una mirada y estaba todo dicho. eran tan amigos que se entendían con sólo un gesto, sin embargo no estaba muy convencida...  
Helga tenia miedo, pero al verla después de mirar al rubio, le quito todo miedo, sí su amiga tenia fe ella tambien.  
se acercó a su oído y le dijo...  
- lo haré por ti phoebe... nada mas Phoebe le sonrio, y la abrazo.  
Helga se dirigió al escenario y le pidió al niño rosa el micrófono. cuando miro a toda la gente se asusto, pero clavo su mirada al rubio con cabeza de balón...  
la letra del tema empezó a aparecer y...

Oh baby baby, oh baby baby Oh baby baby, how was I supposed to know That something wasn't right here Oh baby baby, I shouldn't have let you go And now you're out of sight

Helga empezó a cantar como nunca, mirando a su musa inspiradora como la miraba con los ojos abiertos!. todos la aplaudían y gritaban su nombre, parecía una estrella pop. Helga estaba en su nube y siguió..

Show me, how you want it to be Tell me, baby Because I need to know now, oh because My loneliness is killing me -and I-  
I must confess I still believe -still believe-  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time Oh baby baby the reason I breath is you Boy you got me blinded Oh pretty baby there's nothing that I wouldn't do That's not the way I planned it Show me, how you want it to be Tell me, baby Because I need to know now, oh because My loneliness is killing me -and I-  
I must confess I still believe -still believe-  
When I'm not with you I lose my mind Give me a sign Hit me baby one more time...

Mientras helga cantaba y hacia suspirar hasta a sus padres, habia alguien mas observandola entre el público...

-quién es la chica de la maravillosa voz?- le preguntaba el hombre a un vecino del lugar, el señor green.

- es una de los chicos que salvaron el vecindario, porque lo pregunta?

-porque... esa chica... va a ser famosa...

...continuará :)

espero que les guste mi historia, lo escribí en el teléfono ya que mi compu está rota. pido disculpas ante todo, por cualquier falta! espero sus críticas buenas y malas y desde ya muchas gracias! :)

bss desde argentina!

viviigeraldine

ah y las canciones no me pertenecen son de andres calamaro: cuando no estas y de britney spears: baby, one more time si buscan la traduccion, leanla tiene que ver :)  
besos! 


	2. Chapter 2

hola! primero que nada quiero agradecer a la gente que leyo mi primer capitulo. gracias por tomarse su tiempo, y leerlo. en la version en español y en ingles :)  
se cuantas personas lo leyeron y estoy sorprendida gracias a las lindas personas que dejaron sus reviews!  
prometo que al final les contesto :)  
espero que les guste mi segundo capitulo y obviamente espero sus opiniones criticas y tomatazos!  
GRACIAS! :)  
sin mas preambulos empiezo!

ah! Hey Arnold! no me pertenece...aun. ni sus personajes (excepto los que yo invente) son propiedad de craig bartlett, nickelodeon y viacom :)

Capitulo 2: una promesa, el sujeto y la propuesta

Las calles estaban desiertas. Soplaba una calida brisa que hacia mover algunas ramas en los arboles del parque. todo era silencio, excepto por la danza de la fuente del lugar, que intensificaba mas la soledad de la noche.  
sin embargo esa gran calma se rompio, por el andar de cuatro chicos que venian hablando y riendo por el lugar. venian de una fiesta en particular, que hace un par de horas se celebraba en frente de la casa de uno de los adolescentes nocturnos. Este muchacho con una peculiar cabeza, como buen caballero,se ofrecio a llevar a su novia y a sus dos amigas a casa, ya que era muy de noche, y no era hora apropiada para que tres damas solas caminen por esas calles oscuras.  
Sin zapatos, y mas de un tiron de vestido para que no se ensucie, venian felices atravesando el parque. recordando su infancia en la escuela y en las calles... y tambien lo acontecido en la atardecer...

- todavia no lo puedo creer!- decia Lila a una linda rubia que se columpiaba en una de las hamacas- porque ocultaste esa maravillosa voz que tienes amiga Helga?

-Porque soy una persona maravillosa Lila- mientras detenia su vaiven- la verdad, yo no diria que es maravillosa, simplemente pusieron la letra y la cante, no le veo lo sorprendente- cruzandose de brazos.

-No, no es solo eso, tienes una voz angelical!-suspira mirando el cielo- nunca podria cantar como tu...

-Claro que si!- dice saltando de su asiento- existen escuelas o cursos muy accesibles para poder cantar mugrosas canciones

- Y, como aprendiste tu Helga?- cuestionaba Arnold, acercandose a ella de a poco con Phoebe- porque creo que el canto no era una pasion para ti o si?

-Ay! Amable cabeza de balon, yo aprendi de la forma mas simple, sensilla y sin gastar un solo centavo...

- cual?- gritaron a coro, .incluso Phoebe

-En la ducha, tranquilos-moviendo las manos- siempre canto en la regadera, siempre cantando con alguna inspiracion!

-y se puede saber linda Helga cual es?

Phoebe quien observo detenidamente a Lila y descubrio cuales eran sus intenciones, interrumpio a Helga...

- la ducha!

-la ducha?

- Si, la ducha! claro, es relajante entrar y liberar energias ya consumidas en tu cuerpo, para incorporar otras. - suspira- la forma en que Helga las libera e incorpora energia positiva es cantando

- Perdon? - Arnold disimula una risa - entonces cuando estabas en la primaria nunca te bañabas entonces, porque siempre estabas de mal humor verdad?

ambas niñas rien...

- Me estas tratando de sucia melenudo? - grita helga quebrando la poca calma que habia- retractate!

- No, helga no me malinterpretes era un chiste!- sonrie- creo que cantar te hace la chica que eres ahora, y por esa razon podemos llevarnos mejor desde hace años.

- eh...creo que si... pero igual tengo un poco de las actitudes de la helga de siempre. sigo siendo...

- grosera

- altanera

- mandona

- gritona...

- bueno! si esta bien, basta! -mandando su delicadeza al diabli- ya lo se, sigo siendo como dicen pero, si no conservo alguna minima cosa, perderia la esencia de la vieja helga que todos conocen...

Los tres se miran con ojos de complice y se sonrien entre si. hacia mucho tiempo que no veian a Helga enojarse de esa manera. y a cada uno les llego,como imagen de fotografia, algunos momentos de su niñez en que la rubia era mas mandona, altanera, gritona y grosera con cualquier persona que pasara por su camino y estorbara su vista, que pronunciara su nombre en vano o solamente que tenga intenciones de acercarse por cortesia. para ella era muy chocante el contacto con los demas humanos, que no compartieran con los mismos gustos.

Siguio la charla un poco mas, pero cuando empezo a hacer frio, las risas se convirtieron en temblores, autoabrazos y movimientos chocantes con los dientes. Arnold al ver a las tres chicas, decidio acompañar a cada una a su hogar. Caminaron varias calles hasta chocarse con el humilde, pero lindo, y tranquilo hotel en que se hospedaba Lila.  
Se acerco a ambas chicas y las abrazo como modo de despedida. No se sabe si fue por el frio o por la amistad que se tenian las tres, pero la rubia y la morocha le correspondieron en abrazo, por un lado calido y por el otro frio...  
A raiz del momento proximo, Helga no dudo en darse vuelta mirando a la calle, para evitar el beso entre los novios.  
Arnold se despidio de su chica con un abrazo y un beso, a los que Lila correspondio. Cuando se despegaron, la pelirroja subio corriendo la escalera del edificio. Al detenerse frente a la puerta, los jovenes la observaron, mientras ella volteo y dijo...

-Helga, cuando grabes tu primer disco, quiero ser la primera en enterarme - la señala- o si no me voy a enojar contigo! Adios!

Helga solo se quedo mirando fijamente a esa puerta de ese hotel de cuarta, con los ojos bien abiertos como platos- lo que tu digas señorita perfecta-penso y sonrio a la vez. y sin divagar mas, se acerco a sus amigos, quienes la esperaban temblando de frio...  
Phoebe y Arnold caminaban riendo y charlando. mientras nuestra bella rubia estaba otra vez metida en su mundo de pensamientos, donde se imaginaba un divan virtual junto a su amiga y confidente la doctora bliss. - sera que ella piensa que mi inspiracion es arnold?, bueno tan equivocada no esta.y... si lo sabe?... y si lo llega a contar, juro que no va a estar viva para cuando se case con el, antes la mato!

-Helgaaa!- grito Phoebe con ambas manos en la cara de Helga

- Ahhh!- volviendo a tierra Hillwood- me asustaste Phoebs!

- Ay dios Helga! donde estabas? te decia que ya llegamos a mi casa- le señalaba la puerta- y que te veo mañana en la escuela si?- trata de decir lo mas tranquila posible, pero estaba alterada.

- Oh si! perdon - rie y se rasca la nuca - te veo mañana

- Arnold te va a acompañar a su casa, asi que quedate tranquila! nos vemos!

Al entrar Phoebe la puerta y cerrarla para no volverla abrir sabia que no habia otra opcion que voltear y enfrentar su destino. Lo hizo despacio y asustada tratando de evitar su mirada, pero no lo logra y se congela al verlo. Ruboriza levemente, pero siempre trata de disimularlo. Arnold que no es ningun tonto se dio cuenta, pero no dijo nada y se limito a caminar junto a ella.

Empezaron a caminar por esas veredas estrechas, se acoplaron con el silencio del ambiente transformando a cada paso en un ardor incomodo, pero tambien era una atmosfera llena de emociones y tomaba un color calido y dulce.  
Ambos tenian tanto que decirse, hace mucho que no estaban solos, asi tan tranquilos. pero aun asi deseaban que el silencio nunca se rompa. El rubio no aguanto mas y lo quebro la regla.

- helga... yo..

- ya se lo que me vas a decir cabeza de balon- mirando al piso

- porque no me dijiste que cantabas tan hermoso!?

- bueno..yo.. eh?- detuvo el paso- no,no,no es para tanto Arnold, solo es asi... la ducha hace milagros.

- no, no lo creo Helga, es un don caido del cielo y es lindo reconocerlo. por que no lo haces?

-porque..- se da vuelta para que Arnold no vea el color que tomo su rostro- no se... es raro para todos, en verdad era un secreto, pero ya no lo es no?- rie-

Arnold se acerca a ella, coloca sus manos en sus hombros para que se relaje, suspira y dice...

- me alegra que ya no lo sea, me alegra saber que mi mejor amiga cante como los angeles...

Helga se vuelve mas roja, alucina y tiene miedo de derrumbarse de amor, pero el rubio no habia terminado...

- aunque este angel sea grosero, un poco diferente a los demas..

- voltea y rie- que gracioso rubio, continuamos nuestro camino don juan?

- si, jaja, caminemos

Caminaron un par de cuadras mas, Arnold le pedia que le cante un poco mas, solo para volver a escuchar esa voz que lo habia dejado loco por un instante. Pero Helga, sin embargo, se negaba rotundamente a ese pedido, se reia de solo ver la expresion en su rostro pidiendole por favor. Ella corria, el la seguia. era la perfecta imagen. solo faltaba la lluvia, la musica y la imagen de ambos abrazados y era la escena de amor de un amor prohibido, jugando a jueguitos tontos entre las calles.  
Pero la fantasia se termino al llegar al portico de la casa pataki.

- Bueno su majestad llegamos a su palacio real- decia Arnold haciendole un gesto de reverencia.

- ash! basta cabeza de nabo! pero espera... desde cuando soy la realeza?- cruzando los brazos mirandolo de cabeza hasta los pies- no era una estupida cantante?

-ah! si! cierto - rie -

- bueno subdito melenudo, si me disculpa, me retiro a mi lecho real

- si - se arrodilla- que descanse reina mia

Arnold se levata y espera a que Helga entre. Cuando la rubia lo hace, da media vuelta y camina en direccion a la casa de huespedes. Mientras la rubia aun del otro lado de la puerta de su casa, no aguanta mas la presion en su cabeza, abre la puerta y sale a correr al chico...

- Arnold!

- Helga, que paso? que sucede!?

- tengo una confesion que hacerte- tomando aire y mirando al suelo- bueno mas que nada es una promesa..

- si... dime...

- pro.. prometo que yo. Helga Pataki

silencio...

- si...

- que a ti Arnold Shortman...

- si...?

- prometo que algun dia de estos voy a cantarte una cancion a ti.. solo a ti

Arnold quedo estupefacto al escuchar esas palabras de su amiga. La miro y solo esbozo una sonrisa, feliz por lo que habia dicho nerviosa su amiga..

- voy a esperar ese momento con ansias Helga... te lo aseguro...

- gracias, pero ya! vete. Me canse de ver tu gran cabeza de balon...

- si como tu digas Helga...

Arnold dio media vuelta y empezo a caminar sin mirar atras, pensando en cual sera esa cancion que le va a cantar su mejor. y riendo por las cosas ridiculas que haria ella, para que no se vieran reflejados sus sentimientos. Mientras ella, seguia parada en esa fria esquina, lanzando versos al viento, pensando en cierto rubio que ponia su mundo de cabeza...

Oye Arnold! Oye Arnold! Oye Arn...!

Si. ese sonido era su hermoso despertador, el cual lo despertaba cada mañana para abrirle paso a un dia lleno de aventuras y lios nuevos Se vistio rapido, ahora con un nuevo atuendo, mas varonil y sofisticado, diria Rhonda Lloyd...  
Una camiseta blanca, una camisa a cuadros y unos jeans negros, eran su nueva moda.. Era clasico, era normal, pero con esa casual vestimenta tenia a varias chicas babeandi por el en los pasillos de la secundaria.  
Fue al baño, lavo su cara, dientes y cierta gorra celeste que, al pasar los años, seguia conservando en su cabeza.  
Tomo sus cosas, y salio corriendo por las escaleras. Tomo un rapido desayuno con su abuelo, y observaba a su abuela que corria y saltaba por Sunset Arms, fingiendo ser un extraterrestre, y tratando de leer la mente de los inquilinos.  
Arnold, mas que acostunbrado a sus personajes solo se rio, mientras Phil la perseguia por el lugar.  
Salio desesperado y corrio el autobus, lo alcanzo, pudo distinguir a Gerald y a sus demas amigos, pero el primero le hizo señas para que se sentaran juntos.  
Al llegar a la secundaria 119, recibio saludos de sus habituales admiradoras que suspiraban con escuchar un "hola" de entre sus labios.  
Sono el timbre...  
Todos volaron a sus aulas y empezo la clase...  
Sin embargo la voz del director en el auto parlante, los saco a todos de su mundo de fantasia... (ya que a nadie le interesan las clases de historia)

- Alumnos de segundo año del profesor Peterson. hoy recibiran la visita de alguien muy especial. Guarden sus libros y esperen, que un instante lo hare pasar para que se presente ante ustedes. Gracias

Los alumnos quedaron duros, se impacientaron y empezaron los comentarios en voz alta de banco en un par de aviones de papel que amenizaba la fiesta entre ellos. pero sin embargo ese clima se nublo, cuando se abrio la puerta del aula.

- Alumnos, tengo el honor de presentarles a Jack Mitchell

Cuando el joven misterioso entro, algunas de las chicas no se limitaron en echar algun suspiro. Era guapo, moreno y de ojos azules. Vestia de traje blanco, y camisa negra, de mirada cautivante y paralizadora. Un sueño para esas lindas adolescentes de la clase, bueno descartando a nuestra Helga, quien,sin conocerlo, ya lo calificaba de tonto.. Todos pensaron, que era un compañero nuevo, pero el director Bennett rompio la burbuja

- Chicos! silencio! - grito calmando las hormonas femeninas- el no es un alumno nuevo. es nada mas y nada menos que el hijo del presidente de Sony Music... adelante Sr Mitchell

- Bueno, gracias sr director- hizo un golpe con las manos y se adelanto unos pasos- chicos, es verdad, como lo dijo el sr bennett. Soy Jack Mitchell y soy vice presidente de Sony Music. Estoy aqui nada mas por una voz que cautivo mi corazon y estoy seguro que no va entrar solo en el mio, si no en cada radio, en cada disco y en cada hombre mujer y niño que la escuche...

Todos quedaron en silencio, como si estuvieran mirando a un muerto. Pero muy pronto empezo la pregunta. quien era? Igual para su alivio el misterio no duro mucho... aunque algunos, incluido cierto cabeza de balon tenia una idea de quien era esa voz...

- Chicos... estoy aqui por Helga Pataki

El silencio fue peor que el de hace un rato. Todas las miradas se posaban en ella. Esa chica, habia enamorado a ese chico con su voz. las miradas eran cada vez mas pesadas y Helga no aguantaba tanta presion. Era raro y molesto. Escucho su nombre en cada murmullo y en cada rincon del aula.  
Se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a aquel joven. No emitio sonido, solo fue se paro frente a el desafiante, esperando una explicacion.

- y que dice srta Pataki..- se acomoda en el escritorio- esta dispuesta a grabar un disco para Sony?

- que? - grita- esta loco? como se atreve a venir y a decirme esto asi como si nada.

- señorita, acaso la asusta?

- usted no tiene el derecho para decir que helga pataki tiene miedo

- Si lo tengo, es simple... un contrato de seis años. Discos, videos y giras mundiales... pero primero grabaremos dos sensillos para saber si su voz es bienvenida en el publico

Helga lo mira desafiante, le habia caido mal. Saber que estaba hablando con ella en version hombre no le agrado en lo mas minimo. Pero decidio seguirle el jueguito y si fallaba, que era lo mas seguro para ella, ganarian y nunca se tendrian que ver las caras.

- Una pregunta si mis sencillos no compran ni al papa. entonces esto se perderia y no te tendria que ver mas?

- obvio linda - acercandose- no me sirve la gente sin talento Helga...

Helga salio al patio, dejando al sujeto esperando y sin pedir perniso para salir. miro el contrato, lo leyo. Eran dos canciones...nada mas. Y entonces solo se puso a meditar... en muchas cosas.. especialmente en su inspiracion...

continuara...

bueno! me fui a la miercole escribiendo! pero espero que les guste :)  
gracias a Javisuzumiya a soofi y a zoerv2013 por sus reviews! son geniales gracias por sus palabras de ayuda y de aliento me dan muchas ganas de seguir y soofi capaz que escriba un fic de Arnold basado en nuestro idioma el argentino! jeje seria muy gracioso ver a helga decir ehh wuachin! jajaja bueno no quiero ser ambiciosa pero quiero reviews! muuuuchos jeje!  
gracias a las personas que se pasaron anonimamente!

bueno en un par de dias sigo antes del sabado subo otro!

besos enormes...  
ah y Sony Music no me pertenece... aunque quisiera :)

viviigeraldine muua! :) 


	3. Chapter 3

Hola como estan! la verdad que hace un ratito termine de escribir este capitulo y entre hoy y el lunes, voy a escribir la segunda parte!  
Muchas gracias a todos por leer y tomarse su tiempo! por los chicos que me dejan sus reviews y por aquellas personas que anonimamente me leen (comenten por fa prometo que no los voy a comer jeje)  
son geniales y espero que les guste mi humilde historia aunque sea muy feita para mi jeje trato de poner lo mejor de mi, en cada capitulo.  
Voy a escribirla hasta el final, porque no me gustaria dejarla inconclusa, seria decepcionarte que te caguen todo cuando mas te vas enganchando.  
gracias por todo y prometo prontito actualizar la historia que esta traducida en ingles tambien!  
Besos y disfruten de la primera parte de este capitulo

Capitulo 3: La decision de ser feliz - Parte uno

Helga seguia sentada en una banca del patio, mirando y leyendo una y otra vez ese dichoso papel. Pensaba que si daba resultado, tendria una oportunidad para ser feliz, para que se den a conocer, de una vez, esos dichosos poemas que por tantos años escribio para el, para, ahora, su mejor amigo, pero en forma de cancion. Seria otra excusa, para estar lejos de sus padres, si, queria estar lejos mas alla de que su relacion es muy diferente a de la que era antes. Ahora se podria decir, que los Patakis eran una familia, no como los Ingals, pero eran un grupo unido.  
Recordaba tantas cosas, pero en primordial, tenia en su memoria a Arnold. Si triunfaba y se hacia conocida, se iba a alejar de el para siempre para que el pueda ser feliz con su novia perfecta. Era hora de romper su mundo de fantasia, era el tiempo de despertar y abrir su corazon a otra persona. Era el tiempo de ser feliz.  
Sono el timbre, era la hora del almuerzo. Helga miro el espectaculo y el sonido de cada paso de los jovenes dirigiendose al comedor. Se detuvo en mirar cada rincon de la escuela. Tenia la leve sospecha de que por un largo tiempo, no recorreria esos pasillos, o quizas no lo haria nunca mas.  
Seguia tan torpe, metida en su mundo, que no pudo darse cuenta de que sus compañeros de clase, abrieron la puerta y uno por uno salio del aula, comentando, por lo bajo, lo que habia sucedido hacia un par de minutos alli dentro. Algunos se percataron de su presencia, pero unos pocos se acercaron, tratando de que se levante.  
Parecia una estatua, escuchaba voces pero no lograba distinguirlas. Era una decision tan importante y dificil de tomar, que no habia tiempo de estar prestando atencion a cualquier palabra vacia en ese momento. El tipico " estas bien?" o " necesitas algo?" no ayudaban.

- Dejenla tranquila muchachos!- Rhonda Lloyd decia muy femenina, corriendo un cabello de su rostro- no se dan cuenta de que no cayo a la realidad?

- creo que no, fue muy fuerte para ella, no lo creen? - Nadine, tan amable trata de calmar a su amiga

- Ay! tampoco es para tanto querida Nadine- acercandose a Helga- yo creo que ella- la señala y cruza los brazos- ya hubiera dicho que si! que tonta no?

Gerald que no pudo evitar escuchar las opiniones en voz alta y risas, se acerco acompañadas de nuestro cabeza de balon, que habia hablado con sus compañeros de tratar de evitar el tema, antes de salir del aula. Solo para cuidar el estado de shock en el que Habia caido inmersa su amiga, y cual Rhonda no le importo.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente Rhonda- se ubico frente a ella- no te parece que es mucho con lo que esta pasando, para que la sigas molestando?

- No!, para nada... pero espera- colocando su dedo indice en su pecho- desde cuando tu defiendes a Pataki? Desde cuando son tan amigos? no era que la odiabas querido Gerald?

- Eso no te incumbe Lloyd- quitandole el dedo- ella es una persona, como tu o como cualquiera - haciendo ademanes con las manos en forma de circulos- creo que tienes que parar con todo esto no lo crees?

- Si Rhonda, ya basta- Shenna aparece y la toma del hombro- vamos a almorzar

- No entiendo porque la defienden tanto, no se acuerdan? - grito - ella era mandona, nos insulto siempre!, perdon ella lo sigue haciendo. acaso lo olvidaron?

Arnold quien observo toda la escena escandalosa de Lloyd en silencio, no pudo evitar sonreir y pudo leer el malestar de la morocha tan claro como el agua. Solo con recordar el porque del odio hacia Helga le hizo lanzar una gran carcajada.

Flashback :)

El profesot Peterson estaba dando la clase de todos los miercoles en la primera hora de la mañana, Filosofia. Habia un silencio profundo dentro del aula. Algunos dormian y otros trataban de no hacerlo, por la simple razon de resolver sus problemas con la materia. debian de prestar atencion y de no olvidarla, para no reprobarla.  
Una voz chillona, pero dulce, corto el silencio que hasta los pocos que dormian despertaron de su sueño repentinamente, y por dentro, maldecian a quien lo habia roto.

- Disculpe profesor!- decia Lloyd levantandose de su asiento con la mano en alto- tengo un super anuncio y no puede esperar mas

- Adelante señorita Lloyd, pero por favor que sea la ultima vez que interrumpa mi clase por favor.

- Esta bien, disculpe. pero esto de verdad no puede esperar!- dando saltitos

El profesor sabia, aunque era buena alumna, la clase de persona insoportable que era esa muchachita, y sin mucho que acotar decidio dejarla hablar, para que deje de hacer un circo su clase. Aunque ya lo estaba logrando.

-Bueno chicos! como usteden sabran, hace un par de semanas, se realizo una encuesta entre todos los chicos del colegio, para saber quien es la chica mas linda... Y aqui- mostrando el sobre- tengo el resultado final!

Cada año, la ganadora de la votacion era la mismisima Rhonda Lloyd, quien para todos era la mas linda. Pero sin embargo, este año tambien tomarian en cuenta los organizadores, lo sexy y bella que tiene que ser la ganadora.

-Bueno chicos... estan listos para ver el resultado?

-Siii- dijeron medio de mala gana, porque era obvio el descenlace.

La ricachona se tomo el lujo de subirse a su asiento para decirlo a sus amigos a los cuatro vientos. Tomo con ambas manos el sobre, lo coloco en su boca y ronpio uno de sus bordes para poder abrirlo. Jugo con sus manos para sacar el contenido, dezplego el papel y comenzo.

- Bueno, dice- toma aire- Este premio cada año es entregado a la chica mas linda y carismatica de esta escuela. Pero tambien se tomo en cuenta la dedicacion, lo sexy y lo seductora de esta persona. Gracias a todos los chicos por votar y sin mas preambulos... La ganadora de este año es...

Lloyd quedo sin habla, agarrando el papel con ambas manos y temblando por los nervios y la sorpresa. El color de su cara se transformo, de un color rosa radiante, a un palido blanco.  
Se descompuso y no pudo aguantar la presion del momento que rodo los ojos y se tumbo al suelo.  
Los chicos quedaron atonitos. Arnold y Curly, se acercaron rapidamente a socorrerla, mientras los demas brincaban de su asiento y buscaban la forma de poder tener un asiento de lujo para verla en el piso.  
El rubio hizo que con una mano suelte de sus manos el dichoso papel y se lo entrego a Nadine, mientras que con la otra alejaba a Curly de la boca de la morocha en el suelo.  
Nadine al ver el resultado, abrio los ojos como platos y entendio el porque de su desmayo. Ella tambien quedo sorprendida, no por que gano, ya que era mas que obvio sino porque era ella.

- Chicos!- decia mientras los dos chicos levantaban a Rhonda por los brazos.- La ganadora de este año es... Helga Pataki...

- No lo digas mas Nadine- quien ya habia despertado, pero despues de escuchar de nuevo ese nombre, cayo de nuevo en el sueño...

- Yo?.. que yo quee?- solo pudo decir Helga, quien estaba colgada de Harold para ver mejor el espectaculo...

Fin de Flashback :)

- Y tu de que te ries Arnold?- le decia una enfadada Rhonda

- De nada- toce- solo que no te agrada Helga porque ella es la mas linda y sexy de toda la escuela, y no pudiste aceptar la victoria.

- Eso es tonto Arnold- mirandolo de reojo- supuestamente hubo un error en el recuento de los votos.

- Si claro, como quieras...

Helga desperto de su mundo, y al escuchar tanto ruido se levanto y se alejo de ahi No le importo quien hablaba, ni discutia y tampoco la razon. Tenia mucho porque pensar y decidir, en ese dia, no estaba de humor para molestar a otros con sus problemas.  
Se dirigio a la cafeteria para almorzar y aparto un asiento alejado para estar sola y pensar. Ubico su charola frente a sus ojos y tambien su flamante contrato, para no perderlo de vista ni un segundo.  
Mientras almorzaba, lo miraba, era su cita. No le sacaba los ojos, ni por un segundo. estaba tan concentrada que ni se percataba del ambiente, ni de los ruidos ajenos. Solo era ella y ese documento.  
Phoebe, quien la observaba desde una mesa muy proxima a la suya, y no pudo evitar ver a su amiga tan lejana. Sin dudarlo tomo su almuerzo y se dirigio a enfrentar a la rubia. La mira de pie antes de sentarsr, y se da cuenta de que ese maldito contrato la tiene tonta. Se lo arrebata de su vision y se sienta junto a ella.

- Helga, que te pasa?- mirandola a los ojos- estas tan concentrada en ese papel que te olvidaste que hoy almorzariamos juntas- tomandola de las manos

- Si Phoebs, lo se- le corresponde el calido apreton de manos- es que estoy tan confunfida amiga, no se que hacer!- agarrandose la cabeza y corriendose un mechon del pelo que tapa uno de sus ojos azules. Que por un instante, Daba la impresion de que Cecile, habia vuelto- Ayudame por favor!

- Lo se amiga, pero tienes que tener en cuenta por una vez tu felicidad. Yo si fuera tu, lo haria...

- Si, pero... no estoy segura de que pueda triunfar.

- Si te lo propones, vas a lograrlo amiga... Yo confio en ti!

- Gracias amiga... pero - baja la mirada- no quiero dejarlos a ustedes...

- Mejor dicho... no quieres dejar a "mantecado"... no?

-No!- salto de su asiento- bueno es decir... puede ser...

- Helga basta!- dijo Phoebs alzando la voz, pero no mucho para que no la oyeran- Olvidate de una vez, el tiene dueña. Tienes que dejar todo atras y darte cuenta de las cosas. Tienes una oportunidad de alejarte, de hacer tu vida, de enamorarte de nuevo y de que se enamoren de ti. Haz algo por ti...

- Pero... ph...

- Pero nada amiga- colocando ambas manos en su rostro- hazlo e intenta ser feliz de una buena vez!

Helga la miraba a los ojos y la escuchaba muy atenta. Tenia toda la razon, conpletamente. Se dio cuenta que el, era lo unico que la detenia a aceptar aquella propuesta. Penso en una oportunidad entre ellos, la cial vio muy lejos, pero no la descarto. El estaba feliz y por eso ella lo estaba.. y si esa propuesta, era un llamado del cielo para alejarla de alli y poder ser feliz en otro lugar?... Tenia que firmar?  
Se lo dispuso, volvio a mirar aquel papel, lo releyo una y otra vez... para convencerse definitivamente.  
Corrio su almuerzo y miro a Phoebe, quien la observaba muy detenidamente... Tomo su bolso y saco un boligrafo y dijo...

-lo hago para ser feliz amiga

- Hazlo, todos tus amigos queremos tu felicidad

Helga se levanto de su asiento, se dirigio a su amiga y ambas se fundieron en un abrazo, acompañado por algunas lagrimas de parte de la pelinegra. Esa amistad, con los años, se fue transformando en un lazo de hermanas, que nadie pudo romper, eran complices en todo. Y esta, era una nueva aventura para ellas. Aunque era por caminos separados, y las iba mantener alejadas, cada una sabia que siempre contaban con el apoyo de la otra.  
La rubia rompio el abrazo, miro a la chica y le dijo...

- Esto lo hago por ambas... Por ti.. y por mi amiga...

Se volvio a acomodar en su lugar y sin releerlo firmo el documento... Sin contar que alguien en otra escena, estaba observandolo todo...

Esa tarde, al salir de la escuela, nuestra rubia se dirigia sola hacia su casa, pensando en la promesa de su mejor amiga, y en la firma del contrato, inmersa como siempre en su mundo, sin darse cuenta, se choco en una esquina, con aquel mantecado de chocolate tan dulce...

- Arnold!- sacude su cabeza- es decir, que haced cabeza de balon! Fijate por donde caminas!

- Lo siento Helga- sacudiendo su ropa- venia pensando y no te vi

- Si yo tambien

- Si me imagino- mirando hacia la calle- lo vas a hacer verdad?

- Co... como lo sabes?- agarrandose un brazo

- Porque te vi firmarlo en la cafeteria, disculpame, no pude evitar verte...

-eh?...

- digo la escena...-colorado como tomate

-ah... no tienes porque...

- puedo acompañarte a tu casa?

- s...si... claro...

Ambos iban caminando en silencio como la ultima vez, pero con la diferencia, de que habian mas nervios y mas preguntas entre ambos. El que ganaba era Arnold, que de vez en cuando, sin que ella lo supiera la observaba. Todo el camino continuo como el principio, no hubo palabras ni juegos, ni nada. Era todo temor.  
Al llegar a la casa de Helga, ella subio rapido las escaleras sin mirarlo. el temia que se fuera sin despedirse, pero sin embargo todo cambio cuando ella volteo para poder verlo antes de que abra la puerta, entre y la aleje de su vista.

-Arnold mañana tengo que ir al estudio de grabacion... quieres acompañarme...?

Arnold sorprendido por la pregunta, la mira dulcemente y le responde...

-Seria un honor Helga... gracias por invitarme mi querida reina...

-ash! basta torpe- rie y se sonroja- te vere en la puerta de la escuela a las 10 am

-Si- sonrie- alli estare... que descanse su majestad- hace una reverencia..

-jaja! Hasta mañana tonto, ya deja de hacer eso...

Al despedirse y al ver que Arnold se aleja, entra a su casa y se recuesta en la puerta cerrando sus ojos... despues de un par de segundos de soñar despierta, los abre y se choca con el telefono en sus ojos. Ubicado cerca de la entrada, se acerca y se para frente a el, lo examina, lo estudia y recordando los consejos de su amiga, abre de su mochila y saca de ella el contrato. Del mismo, distingue el numero de telefono del dichoso Mitchell...  
Descuelga el tubo y comienza a marcar... el ruido de espera la inquieta... cuando termina se encuentra con aquella voz fastidiosa del otro lado...

- Hola?

- Hola Mitchell, soy Helga Pataki

Del otro lado, Jack no pudo evitat sonreir...

- Helga querida, como estas?- fingiendo interes- y? que me cuentas, te tomaste un tiempo para leer el contrato?

- emm... si... lo firme..

- lo firmaste?- sorprendido fue corriendo al refrigerador para sacar algo de beber para celebrar- woow, y cuando quieres empezar?

-mañana, te parece payasito?

- mañana?- sirviendose un poco de champagne- te puedo preparar el estudio para el mediodia te parece?

- Si, claro- jugando con el cable del telefono- a que hora pasaras por mi?

- emmm... 10:30 en frente de tu escuela de acuerdo?

- si... te espero alli entonces...

- Enterado, no te arrepentiras Pataki, adios

- Adios

Ambos colgaron al unisono... Helga corrio a su cuarto y se tiro en su cama, pensando en lo de hace unos minutos... miraba a su alrededor, trataba de no pensar, pero no lo lograba hacer. Pudo distinguir su libro rosa y cambio de parecer. Se paro y fue corriendo hacia el, al tomarlo junto con su boligrafo violeta, empezo a trazar palabras. Abrio grandes sus ojos al darse cuenta de que podia agregarle ritmo a esas letras que salian de su alma. Le gusto, sonrio y penso que seria una linda opcion...  
Del otro lado de la ciudad, un muchacho buen mozo, saltaba de emocion mientras le daba sorbos a su bebida. Gritaba y estaba tan feliz, que puso la musica a todo volumen!

-Ay! Hermosa Helga no te arrepentiras... alzando ambas manos- yo te dare fama y tu... mucho dinero!

continuara...

Bueno, lo dividi en dos, porque se me hizo larrrgo!  
entre hoy sabado y lunes subo la segunda parte!  
Gracias a todos y sin mas que decir de que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo!  
besos dsd Argentina!

ah me olvidaba...  
Hey Arnold! no me pertenece, ni sus personajes (claro, solo los que yo invente para hacer mi historia) son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Viacom y Nickelodeon :)  
Gracias infinitas a los que dejan sus Reviews.. prox cap agradecimiento a cada uno!

Reviews?

Viviigeraldine :) muaa! 


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, sin mucho que aclarar! aqui va la segunda parte del tercer capitulo :)  
Gracias! Simplemente gracias :)

Otra cosa! Hey Arnold no me pertenece (hasta que compre Nickelodeon y lo ponga las 24 horas jeje..) son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Viacom y Nickelodeon :)

Capitulo 4: La decision de ser feliz. Parte dos

Hacia frio aquella mañana frente a la secundaria de Hillwood. Aunque ese clima tan particular, no evito el canto de las mismas aves, ni el ruido de los autos que transitaban el lugar. Hasta el chico que repartia los diarios en su bicicleta tenia una bufanda. El tiempo, en esos dias, era muy complicado de entender... todo lo que pasaba era dificil de explicar. Bueno, siendo sinceros, la cabeza de cierto chico estaba a punto de explotar por no entender la actitud de su mejor amiga durante el dia de ayer. Y pensaba, porque acepto grabar el demo...?... de verdad queria ser famosa o solo queria cantar mal para deshacerse de ese sujeto?. Bueno, sea la que sea su decision, el iba a estar alli para apoyarla. Helga, era su mejor amiga y queria lo mejor para ella.  
Llego temprano a su cita. los chicos ya estaban en sus respectivas clases. Trato de pasar desaparecido y fue muy informal. Remera negra, y un pantalon azul de jean eran buena opcion. Aunque fuera el unico en la ciudad, con la cabeza en forma de balon, trato de que no lo reconocieran.  
Se acomodo en uno de los postes de la luz, mientras miraba su reloj de reojo...- llegue temprano- penso. Y asi lo era, 15 minutos antes y ya se encontraba alli.  
- Sera mejor llegar asi, y no hacerla esperar- dijo susurrando. Mirando para ambas direcciones para ver si encontraba a la distancia, a su amiga. Despues de cinco minutos, al no aguantar mas su sed, cruzo la calle para ir a una tienda para comprar un refresco. Entro al lugar y sin dar tantos rodeos pidio una Yahoo bien fria.  
- Tenga cuidado o se va enfermar- le decia el vendedor - Por que lo dice?- miraba el rubio con cara de interrogacion - Por el frio chico - señalaba afuera- tiene que tomar despacio, porque le puede afectar la garganta - Si tiene razon- sonrie- lo hare...  
Cuando observa al vendedor, se dio cuenta de lo perdido que estaban sus ojos... y susurro entre dientes.. - Que hermosa mujer- . Cuando dirigio su mirada atravez del cristal, la vio. Era la unica en la imagen, y claramente distinguio quien era.  
- Señor, aqui tiene lo del Yahoo- lo miro - señor?  
- Emm...si- lo mira, pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa ninfa de cabellos rubios- muchas gracias, y regresa cuando quieras.  
Arnold salio sonriendo de la tienda, sabia que Helga producia ese tipo de momentos entre los hombres, habia cambiado mucho su aspecto y se podria decir un poco... pero muy muy poco, su forma de ser.  
Helga Pataki siempre vistio de rosa, pero esta vez cambio su habito totalmente.  
Una remera blanca, unos jeans y unas zapatillas del mismo color no era habitual en ella.  
El rubio, no la habia visto bien, estando dentro de la tienda, pero la cuando la vio al cruzar la calle, quedo perplejo, no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian.  
Parecia un angel, estaba completamente de blanco. Y ese color en particular, hacian resaltar mas sus ojos azul cielo. ¡todo concordaba!.  
Tratando de controlar su fascinacion y acordandose de Lila una y otra vez, se acerco a ella. Casi lo atropellan algunos autos, pero aun asi, llego a su encuentro...

- Ho..hola Helga!- muy nervioso

-hola cabeza de termo!. pense que no llegabas

- No! estaba enfrente comprando algo para beber- le acerca la bebida- quieres?

-si, claro- agarro la botella y lo miro con cara de curiosidad- te pasa algo arnold?

- si.. ejemm no!- dijo agarrandose la nuca- solo que te ves preciosa helga

Helga ruborizo, y con ese atuendo, que aunque era simple pero todo de blanco, era dificil ocultar su cara roja como tomate- gracias vos tambien te ves bien melenudo!

- Gracias angel... ejemm helga

- Que dijiste?

- Que ...a que hora le dijiste a Jack que te venga a buscar?

- Ah! ya debe estar por llegar- señalo a la esquina- esperemos alla...

Helga escucho lo que le dijo, pero penso que se le escapo. - era solamente un cumplido...- penso-. Pero sin embargo, eso le dio una idea, para lo que se proponia para el dia de hoy. Caminaron varios pasos, aunque ni siquiera llegaron a la esquina, porque el ruido de unos bocinazos, desviaron el rumbo de su mirada.

El auto se detuvo, era un ultimo modelo de una marca en particular. En cada parte, mostraba un brillo unico y resplandecia como si fuera parte de una de las estrellas que inundaban cada noche. Ambos chicos se quedaron inmoviles al ver semejante belleza motorizada ante sus ojos. Intentaron acercarse, despacio, pero justo una de las puertas se abrio y detuvieron su paso.  
Primero salio una mujer alta y delgada, hablando por un telefono celular, e ignorando a ambos chicos. Detras salio Jack, con una gran sonrisa, se detuvo a ver el clima, y sentir el aire fresco.

- Hey chicos como estan?- acercandose los rubios con una gran sonrisa- preparados para el gran dia?

- Hola sr Mitchell, nosotros estamos bien, usted como esta?- arnold, siempre tan amable-

- Genial! - sin ocultar su inmensa alegria y su gran sonrisa- gracias por preguntar... Arnold verdad?

- Si - sonrie - gracias por acordarse

Helga, que miraba la escena con cara de fastidio se metio en la conversacion.

- Oh que ternura- mirando a ambos y entrelazando sus manos- podemos hacer lo que teniamos planeado y terminar con esta historia de una buena vez?

-Querida helga!- tomando sus hombros- esto recien empieza, quedate tranquila y respira - toma aire- respira el aroma del dia

- Por que estas tan contento mitchell? - mirandolo con mirada muy agria- que te traes entre manos, señorito?

- Nada querida Pataki- acercandose a su rostro- solo hago mi trabajo- le guiña un ojo- no te vas a arrepentir.

Arnold miro la escena y sintio en su cuerpo un ardor, producto de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Miro a Helga y no noto ningun cambio, eso lo mantuvo estable. En cambio de parte de Jack, pudo notar cierta mirada calida. Por un instante, pudo ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Mucho no le sorprendio, ya que su amiga era hermosa y dejaba a muchos en ese estado, si el morocho se perdia en esos ojos, no habia porque sorprenderse.

- Basta perdedor!- empujandolo con ambas manos- podremos irnos de una vez?

- Si helga, tienes razon- sacudiendo su Armani- suban al auto!

- si, a ver- empujandolo hacia un lado- apartate!. Si vos tambien muñeca barbie de pelo negro- moviendola con su brazo y cayendo sobre el auto.

- Oh dios!. Jack, quien es esta jovencita tan maleducada?- decia mienttas se incorporaba y acomodaba sus lentes

- Tranquila Joan- mira a Helga como molesta a Arnold y al chofer dentro del vehiculo- ella va a ser tu fondo de retiro...

La mujer sonrio timida, aunque audazmente. Pero aun asi subieron al auto.

El viaje fue bastante animado, tenian dos horas de camino dede Hillwood. Arnold se mataba de risa, por las incoherencias de Helga hacia Jack, pidiendole cosas, comida, pero especialmente muchas frituras para cuando llegaran.  
Mientras tanto, Mitchell no dejaba de mirarla. A su manera, esa muchachita rubia tenia algo especial, tenia un lado angelical, y tambien ese lado maldito que cautiva a cualquier hombre. Se puede decir que a el tambien ese atractivo despampanante, y esa juventud que ambos comparten, lo estaba enloqueciendo, y trataba de no caer en aquella tentacion.  
Arnold, lo estudiaba, lo miraba de pies a cabeza. No era tonto, sabia lo que esa cabeza estaba pensando. El mas alla de todo, cuidaba a su amiga, hasta se puede decir que mas que a su propia novia. Lila y Arnold se amaban mucho, ambos confiaban en lo que hacia el otro, asi que escenas de celos eran casi inexistentes. Su relacion estaba llena de amor, pero ese cariño se lo reservaban para ellos solos. Sin embargo por la cabeza de Arnold pasaba algo inexplicable, no lo podia descifrar ahora, pero era algo que nunca le habia sucedido con nadie, ni siquiera con su chica.  
Helga mientras tanto, se reia junto con Jack. No podia entender porque queria que cante el tema que habia escrito el...

- Yo no pienso cantar esta cancion!- mirando la partitura- es muy fea, no le encuentro sentido?

- Que tiene de malo?- mirandola confundido- esta bueno, es diferente a lo que se ve ahora

- Pero... no tiene sentido que la gente me conozca y piense que soy lesbiana!?- grita-

-Que sucede Helga?- decia Arnold, mientras volteaba despues de ver el paisaje- porque gritas?

- No oiste lo que este tonto quiere que cante?- entregandole la hoja- es verdaderamente estupido

Arnold observo la letra y sonrio, miro a Mitchell de reojo y el le correspondio la sonrisa...

- Bueno por un lado, ella tiene razon Jack- rie- si la escuchan pueden interpretar eso. Y no seria familiar.. bueno- mira a Helga- si eso se busca.

- Arnold, escuchame.. si se busca algo familiar, juvenil, latino y fuerte- mira el papel- esto es algo nuevo, algo innovador... Ya se!- guardando el papel- vamos a realizar otro tema... a ver...

- Jack- interrumpe la rubia- yo compuse un tema ayer, fue instantaneo... y salio...

- Ah si?...- la mira con sospecha- y en que te inspiraste para escribirla...

Helga lo miro seria y dubitativa, miro a su asistente y al rubio. Ante la pregunta de Jack y la sonrisa de Arnold, ella tenia que pensar una respuesta rapida, para que no la invadan las preguntas...

- emm por... una amiga- sin sacar los ojos de encima del rubio

- Una amiga?...

- Si!- volteando rapidamente hacia su representante- es una amiga.. muy amiga que tiene algunos problemas de amor...

- Y... ese tema tiene nombre?- mirandola sorprendido y desafiante

- No!- mira su cuaderno- no aun, pero te gustaria darle un vistazo?

-De verdad me lo permites Pataki?- sosteniendo el cuaderno- me parece que esta mejorando nuestra relacion no te parece?- le sonrie

- No te hagas ilusiones romeo!, solo estamos relacionados laboralmente, asi que- haciendo con las manos- detente si?

- Lo que digas querida Pataki

El auto se detuvo al fin, Helga sintio un fuerte dolor de estomago, porque se habia dado cuenta de que habian llegado. Jack y su asistente bajaron del vehiculo sucedidos por Arnold. Helga, se quedo por un instante sola, pero el rubio al darse cuenta de que no los seguia, volvio a ver porque no bajaba la rubia.

- Helga, estas bien?- volviendo a ingresar sentandose junto a ella- te sucede algo?

- No! - apretando su vientre- solo me empezo un fuerte dolor de estomago, solo es eso cabeza de balon

- Para mi eso no es un simple malestar- rie

-y tu que supones que es Arnoldo?

- Yo creo que estas nerviosa- toma su mano- y es normal, esto es algo nuevo que te esta pasando en tu vida. - agarra su rostro y la gira para verla mejor- Tranquilizate, yo estoy aqui y voy a acompañarte ahora si?

Helga se torna de todos colores, y se pierde en una fantasia de unos segundos. Al volver se encuentra mirando al suelo del automovil, y siente el calor de su mano junto con la de el. Voltea y lo mira a los ojos verdes, esos ojos, como dos esmeraldas, la observaban perdida y nerviosa. Rapidamente cambio su semblante por uno mas relajado, para no preocupar a su mejor amigo que, mas alla de todo tenia la razon.

- Gracias, por estar cuando lo necesito...

- De nada - le extiende su mano- ahora... vamos?

- Si- lo mira y le corresponde- vamos cabezon.

Ambos bajan, y ella se queda paralizada al ver el tamaño de aquel edificio. Estaba lleno de vidrios cristalinos, tan claros como el agua y que daba la sensacion de que fueran espejos que mostraban el reflejo de aquella hermosa ciudad. La rubia observo cada detalle, cada persona que entraba y salia, una y otra vez. Hasta cada arbol que estaba en la entrada era perfecto, estaban en un orden y en una ubicacion perfecta.  
Ambos chicos traspasaron la puerta giratoria. Habia un enorme cartel con letras impresas en la pared con el nombre de la compania. Cada persona estaba de oficina, los hombres de corbata y las mujeres de minifalda. Era un mundo nuevo para ambos, y trataron de pasar desapercibidos, pero no pudieron...

Una mujer alta y rubia se acerco a los dos adolescentes, dandoles la bienvenida al edificio

- Buenos dias chicos, como estan? mi nombre es Michelle y les doy la bienvenida a Sony.- sonrie y les hace una seña con las manos para que los siga.

Arnold sonrie, y Helga la mira un tanto dubitativa. Se dirigieron al asensor, un tanto nerviosos. Se ubicaron, y la extraña mujer oprimio el boton que llevaba al decimo piso. El recorido fue en silencio, solo aquella dama miraba de vez en cuando a nuestra rubia, y con la cabeza hacia gestos de aprobacion.  
Al llegar a su destino, se abrio la puerta y en ese mismo instante se pudo distinguir un completo silencio que inundaba de lleno el lugar.

- Siganme, los guiare al estudio- dijo sonriente

Caminaron un pasillo largo, hasta llegar a otro corredor que marcaba la entrada al estudio.  
A traves del vidrio, se podia ver claramente a Jack conversando con un par de jovenes, algunos mas grandes y otros de la misma edad de Helga. Al entrar, Arnold tomo fuertemente la mano de su amiga, como simbolo de que no se descontrolara, y que este tranquila.  
Al verlos entrar Mitchell interrumpe la charla para presentar a los jovenes a la dichosa cantante.

- Que bueno que llegaron!- sonreia amablementr

- Como llegaste tu aqui, tan rapido?- cuestionaba la chica

- No, querida Helga no puedo revelartelo- mira a Arnold y a su asistente y les guiña un ojo- si no, se perderia la magia...no amigo Arnold?

- Emm.. si!... Supongo...- Dijo entre dientes.

- Bueno, chicos les tengo el honor de presentarles a Helga. Ella es la chica que estabamos esperando desde hace mucho!

- Hola!- dijeron nerviosos por la belleza de la joven

- Hola... emm ustedes quienes son?

- Ah! me olvide de decirte, ellos son tus musicos, los maravillosos artistas que le van a poner musica a tus canciones...

Uno de los chicos, llamado Paul interrogo a la nueva artista por una cancion en particular...

- Disculpe señorita Pataki, esta cancion- señalando el papel que le dio a Jack en el auto- la hizo usted?

- Si, pero llamame Helga puede ser!?- insinuando un enojo- odio que me digan pataki.

- Si disculpame... Helga, bueno queriamos decirte que teniamos una melodia desde hace mucho, pero no teniamos una letra adecuada. Pero - volviendo su mirada al papel- esta letra, va perfecta con la base...

- Tu lo crees?

- Si, quisieramos ensayarlo contigo... que opinas?

- Si...- exaltada- me parece genial

Pataki se acerca a los chicos y entran al estudio de grabacion. Desde afuera no se oye lo que pasa dentro, por eso no podrian decifrar lo que sus labios decian cuando se movian.  
Nuestro cabeza de balon, estaba sentado del otro lado del cristal junto con Mitchell observando la escena.  
La pudo notar nerviosa, pero lo disimulaba con la sonrisa que de vez en cuando se le dibujaba en el rostro. Jack tambien la miraba, pero concentraba mas su atencion en cierto rubio amigo de ella.

- Disculpame Arnold, puedo hacerte una pregunta seria?

- Si, claro- volteando a verlo- de que se trata?

- Bueno, realmente no nos conocemos mucho, pero quisiera saber cosas de Helga...

- Y como de que quieres saber?- tomando su cafe- que es lo que te interesa.?

- Tiene novio?. les gustan las flores? es amante de la naturaleza?

- Creo que se lo tendrias que preguntar a ella- volviendo a mirar al estudio- estaria mal que te contestara algo si ella no me da su aprobacion

- Aja- mira su cafe- y a ti... te puedo preguntar algo sobre ti?

- Seguro...

- Ella te gusta?...

Arnold vuelca el cafe al piso despues de escuchar semejante pregunta. Pero tratando de no perder los estribos le responde

- N..no Jack- suspira- a ver si nos entendemos. Ella es mi mejor amiga, yo tengo una novia a quien amar. que quede claro.

- Pero... no te parece bonita?- sonrie-

-Si.. obvio..- sonroja pero vuelve a la realidad- pero.. no, ella solo es mi amiga y quiero lo mejor para ella. Queremos que sea feliz

- Si, es verdad. Me doy cuenta de lo mucho que la quieres- relojea su taza- voy a tratar de que sea feliz

- Gracias- lo mira- creo que tu lo vas a hacer mejor que yo.

En ese instante Helga golpea el vidrio y hace que ambos salgan de ese trance. Le hace una seña a Jack de que encienda el microfono para poder hablar

- Que sucede nena?- medio enojado-

- oh! perdon niño mimado de papi- con tono sarcastico- te queria decir la buena noticia!

- Ya tienen el tema?- sonrie emocionado

- Si!- hace burla- deja de posar para una propaganda dental y empecemos con esta farza!

- Lo que digas Pataki...

Los musicos tomaron su respectivo lugar junto con su instrumento. Del otro lado del cristal Jack terminaba de marcar los ultimos detalles. Todo estaba listo. Microfono encendido, los chicos en posicion... Arnold se ubico de pie al lado del chico rico, desde su posicion apoyaba a Helga, y antes de empezar a cantar, se coloco los auriculares. Todo estaba listo para empezar, solo esperaba una seña... esa seña que la llevaria a otro lugar, al empezar a cantar. Esa seña que marcaria el principio de una nueva vida para Helga G. Pataki... Se hizo silencio, todo era en paz... De pronto esa seña dio lugar a la cancion...

...  
Aqui estoy Tú también aunque sea en la imaginación, babe,  
esta vez quiero ser la luna llena que te espera y te ilumina...  
como amiga te he sido fiel ahora te llevo en la piel se que no va a suceder pero lo puedo soñar.

Helga estaba en un mundo ajeno, en donde ella y Arnold eran los protagonistas...  
Volaba su voz, veia las estrellas en cada nota, en cada melodia, con cada instrumento...

Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz, sueño contigo y eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.

Tu sello de amor lo llevo en la piel ser solo amigos, no es fácil, babe despertar es un dolor si no es verdad lo que yo mas quiero y aun espero.  
como amiga te he sido fiel ahora te llevo en la piel ¿cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?

Tenia a su musa inspiradora frente a sus ojos, todo era perfecto... todo era como lo soño... Bueno, casi todo.. No contaba con la idea de una cancion, ni tampoco con una dulce musica de fondo...

Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz, sueño contigo y eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad tus alas me llenan el alma.

Tanto miedo tengo de perderte tanto miedo de no verte mas aunque eres mi amigo para mi algo mas es bello secreto mi corazón guardará todo lo he soñado y era contigo...

Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz, sueño contigo y eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.  
Te digo somos los dos como el aire que está flotando libre en la inmensidad oigo tu voz, sueño contigo y eres mi ángel de paz déjame volar a tu lado yo por siempre quiero estar tus alas me llenan el alma.

Aquí estoy,  
tu también,  
aunque sea en la imaginación, babe...

Las ultimas notas se apagaban junto con su voz alejandose. Jack estaba anonadado, y Arnold no encontraba explicacion. Habian hecho de un poema, una hermosa cancion. Helga abria los ojos despacio, despues de haber conseguido alas y disfrutado de su propia obra de arte. Miro a sus compañeros y sonrio. Estos aplaudieron a la cantante, y la misma les correspondio el aplauso.  
El rubio no encontraba razones, esa cancion era muy bonita, era unica. Tenias muchas ganas de entrar para abrazarla y felicitarla...  
La joven salio del estudio, y como si lo hubiera querido Dios, se dirigio corriendo a los brazos de su amigo, derramando una u otra lagrima

-Helga cantaste hermoso!- le corresponde el abrazo- es un fabuloso tema! la gente te va a adorar!

- Tu lo crees cabeza de balon?- secandose alguna lagrimita que se le escapo- de verdad te gusto?

- Si eres genial!- le suelta - pero no aflojes ahora, que te falta otro tema por grabar!

- Si es verdad!- sonrie- voy a volver al estudio!

Arnold estaba feliz por ella, todo estaba listo para el proximo tema. Antes de empezar se acomodo y se ubico delante del microfono.  
Ambos se sonrieron en complicidad... y el tema comenzo...

oh baby baby...

continuara :)

Muchisimas gracias a todos! especialmente a los que me dejan Reviews. Gloria, Zoerv2013, Nayara87 JaviSuzumiya y soofi! y tambien a las personas que anonimamente leen mi historia caada noche pienso en que me van a dejar un review! haganlooo tiiii?  
gracias y nos vemos en un par de dias

besos y buena semana! :)

ah! sony music, el tema "Angel" y el tema "baby one more time" no me pertenecen son de Belinda y Britney Spears!

Espero revieews!

besos enormes!

viviigeraldine! 


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! como estan?, primero agradezco como siempre a la gente que me deja algun review siempre y a los que recien empezaron, obvio que no quiero que dejen de hacerlo! me pone muy feliz cuando encuentro aunque sea uno! es muy emocionante!.  
Tambien a los que leen anonimamente! ;) picarones eh! bueno, espero que les este gustando mi historia. Es complicado escribir en el telefono, y por letrita. Mi compu esta descompuesta, asi que por el momento voy a seguir escribiendo por el celular, aunque me tarde cinco horas escribir un capitulo lo voy a escribir para entrenimiento de ustedes :)  
Asi que quiero que me disculpen por algun error que haya en la historia.(porque con el telefono no puedo poner acentos jejje!)  
Muchas gracias!

Hey Arnold!, ni tooodos sus personajes no me pertenecen (aunque no me falta mucho) son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Viacom y Nickelodeon :)

Capitulo 5: Geraldine?

Todo fue genial, la rubia grabo su demo y se sentia armonizada, limpia espiritualmente, totalmente renovada. Tomo aire y salio del estudio, dirigiendo una ultima mirada a los chicos de la banda que dejo, a varios de ellos helados.  
Arnold estaba con Jack terminando de afinar algunos detalles de ambos temas. Muy concentrados en su trabajo, no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de Helga, que aprovecho la oportunidad para tenderles una pequeña broma...

- buuu!

- Ahhh!- dijeron ambos volteando a verla- nos asustaste!

- Jaja- se agarraba la panza del dolor, por la risa- es que no aguantaba verlos tan concentrados parecian dos tontos perdedores jajajaja!

-muy graciosa pataki, pero sacando de lado tu humor negro. aca con Arnold- lo mira- tenemos grandes noticias para ti

- ah si? y se puede saber cuales son?- cruzandose de brazos y adelantando su pie?

-Tus dos temas estan listos, y suenan geniales

- de verdad?, estas seguro Jack?

-si helga!- le da los auriculares- compruebalo por ti misma..

Nuestra rubia los toma, mira a ambos dos que no le despegaban los ojos de encima acompañados con una gran sonrisa. Helga un poco asustada se los coloca en sus oidos. Su cara de poco cambiaba de color. Se habia dado cuenta que habia puesto todo de si. No habia necesidad de hacer repeticiones o algunos arreglos, era todo ideal.  
Ambos jovenes la seguian mirando de la misma manera, ella los miraba de vez en cuando, asi no tendria que ocultar sus sentimientos. creia que ya no hacia falta.  
Cuando en sus oidos termino el otro tema, se quito los auriculares y los enfrento.

- suena bien... creo yo..

- solo vas a decir "suena bien", amiga esto es genial!-decia arnold sin despegar sus oios de los de ella.

-tu lo crees? yo pienso que esto es una perdida de tiempo chicos!

- No Helga, eso no es verdad- el morocho adelantaba un paso- tienes una actitud, una voz unica. No tienes porque dejarte caer, sos especial...

- eso creen?-mira a ambos

- si!, amiga no te des por vencida, sos genial.- se acerca y la toma de la mano- sos la mejor amiga que cualquiera quisiera tener

A helga la tomo por sorpresa ese comentario. Sus ojos se tornaron en algo cristalinos, bajo la mirada y con su mano libre pudo secar algunas lagrimas de felicidad y tambien porque no de dolor. Tenia un vacio en el alma, que ni ella entendia. Si, eran amigos, pero ella queria ser algo mas que su amiga queria ser su compañera, esa persona con la cual compartiria cada camino y cada alegria y tristeza. Cada minuto del dia, entregarse a la fuerza del amor... Pero no, eran solo amigos, nunca van a ser mas que eso. Su destino segun ella estaba escrito...

-gracias cabezon- le sonrie retirando su mano de la suya- bueno, cambiando de tema no. Y ahora que hacemos. Nos podemos ir?- señalando la puerta

- No, señorita Pataki, tenemos un grave problema que resolver- decia Jack apoyando ambas manos en la mesa, donde aun reposaba su cafe-

- Y cual es? crei que esto era todo...

- No, ya tenemos los temas. Pero no podemos presentarte a los medios como Helga Pataki...

- Y que es lo que propones Mitchell- golpeando su espalda con su dedo indice

-No lo se.- voltea- no se me ocurre ningun nombre para usarlo artisticamente...

Arnold observaba la escena en silencio, como ya habia ocurrido en otras oportunidades. Pero sabia la respuesta, era la unica chance de que todos supieran el secreto mejor guardado de su amiga, bueno, uno de los secretos... Su segundo nombre...

- Y que les parece "Geraldine", al fin y al cabo es tu otro nombre Helga...

Ambos voltearon a ver al rubio. Helga quedo muda y Jack habia encontrado la solucion de sus problemas.

- Es fantastico Arnold- se acerca y lo abraza- me salvaste la vida viejo.

- si de nada. - se despegan- se me ocurrio de la nada

-emmm, perdon?- mirando con incredula- acaso mi opinion no importa?

- si emmm disculpa Helga- miro a arnold- la verdad pense que no te molestaria, verdad Arnold?

- Si!... claro- preocupado- pensamos eso...

- Bueno la verdad que mucho no me gusta la idea, pero viendo que no hay otra opcion ya que al " rey de la musica" no tiene imaginacion... bue hay que hacerlo no?

- Si! querida si!- con brillo en sus ojos- gracias helga

- de nada.. y como no hay nada mas que hablar...- tomo su bolso- me voy antes que Bob me acribille..

- Si ya esta todo dicho... Geraldine...

La rubia volteo con la cabeza gacha, apreto fuerte sus puños y no pudo aguantar. Con la otra mano lo agarro de la camisa...

- No me vuelvas a llamar asi.. jamas... o te vas a arrepentir...

- pero...

- ya se que tomaron mi nombre para esto pero- mira a arnold y regresa a verlo- no te voy a permitir que me llames con ese nombre... solo cuando necesites hacerlo. entendido?

- si i.. diiiscuulpaame Heelga- casi sin aliento- ahooora me pupueedes bajaar

- Si

Helga lo suelta y Jack cae al piso. Da media vuelta y vuelve a agarrar su mochila, mientras es seguida por Arnold. Al atravesar la puerta, la misma mujer que los condujo al estudio los detuvo para preguntarles como habian pasado el dia. Pudo notar la calma de Arnold y la cara de furia de Helga.

- Srita Pataki, la veo cansada- mintio- este tipo de medios la streso un poco?

- No solo las personas sin educacion- tratando de tomar aire- con su permiso señora nosotros nos vamos

- Disculpe Señorita, pero no podemos permitir que se vaya

- como dice?- subiendo su tono de voz

- Tranquila no se altere- haciendo suaves olas con sus manos- Quise decir, que no permitiremos que se vaya sin un transporte a su hogar.

- No se preocupe señora- la detiene arnold- tomaremos el autobus de regreso...

Jack salio en ese instante del estudio, con un vaso de agua y acomodandose la camisa...

- No Arnold, ya llame a un transporte privado para que los lleve de regreso al vecindario...

La rubia se reia por dentro y el cabeza de balon lo miraba perdido. En medio de una nube...  
Despues de despedirse de la joven con calido saludo. Los tres adolescentes bajaron por el mismo acensor que los habia conducido al estudio. Para evitar nuevas peleas, Arnold se coloco en el medio de la chica y el moreno. Los miraba de reojo y ambos miraban al piso, fue un corto viaje pero parecia eterno.  
Al abrirse las puertas, Helga distinguio como el cielo se tornaba oscuro, tomando un marron suave que paso a paso y muy despacio queria dar lugar a la nochecer.  
En su mente pasaban las dos canciones que le hicieron ver un mundo totalmente distinto, un mundo irreal. Pero al contrario estaba segura de que la hizo feliz y que iba a tener sus cinco minutos de fama en la radio, que todos escucharian su voz... y que se llamaria Geraldine por primera vez en su vida.  
Miraba a su dulce amigo cabeza de balon, que no despegaba sus ojos de encima al ambiente de aquel lugar, ese lugar que olia a sueños, a esperanzas y porque no a dinero...  
Sus ojos volvieron a mirar a la realidad, justo a tiempo para darse cuenta de que habia llegado su transporte...  
Jack los condujo hasta la puerta y luego salir para abrir la puerta del vehiculo.  
Pataki, antes de entrar, se apoyo en la puerta del auto y volteo para observar el edificio una ultima vez. - estoy segura que no nos volveremos a ver- penso en sus adentros y sonrio. Al ingresar se encontro con la mirada de Jack y Arnold, y les dedico una sonrisa picara.  
El viaje fue placentero, la rubia estaba mas tranquila y cansada no paso mucho tiempo para que cayera en un profundo sueño. Arnold, mientras tanto, se perdia en el paisaje a traves de su ventana. Era un metodo para estar calmado y disfrutar mas el recorrido de dos horas. Por un instante volvio sus ojos a la dulce chica que dormia apoyada en la ventana. Pudo distinguir una leve sonrisa en su rostro de esas que el solamente puede ver sin importar la razon.  
No entendia porque su amiga no estaba con ningun muchacho. Es la chica deseada de muchos y odiable de otras, tenia todas las cartas sobre la mesa y no se disponia a jugar.  
-Igual eso la hace unica- pensaba - seguro esta esperando a su verdadero amor, y eso me enorgullece de ella. Se merece ser feliz como yo con Lila...  
Si, se puede decir que el era feliz pero no como ellos pensaron. Estaban muy alejados el uno del otro. Como sabian si el otro estaba bien, como se extrañaban, como se amaban?. Eso ni el lo podia saber. Pero lo que si sabia era de que estaba seguro de sus sentimientos cada vez que escuchaba su voz...  
Pero al ver a su amiga todo desaparecia... y al escuchar su voz ya no quedaba nadie... solo ellos.

- Chicos ya llegamos- Mitchell decia mientras trataba de despertar a Helga

- emm...si perdon me quede dormida.. - refregandose un ojo

- si... nos dimos cuenta- rie- bajamos?

- si cabeza de balon- le toma de la mano, pero antes voltea- adios Jack, cuidate...

- tu tambien Helga...pero no te olvides de escuchar la radio y de consultar las listas. En dos dias, tus temas coparan las radios...

- Esta bien... lo tendre en cuenta adios- cierra la puerta-

- Adios... Geraldine...

El auto se pone en marcha y se aleja entre las calles... Arnold rompe el silencio de algunos segundos atras, y como ya era tarde tendria que retirarse a la casa de huespedes...

- Helga me tengo que ir

- Si, claro- mira a la calle- con todo esto se nos hizo muy tarde. Mira- ve su reloj- casi son las ocho

- si, me voy... descansa re...

- no, hoy no cabeza de melon- lo calla- hoy basta de cosas que tengan que ver con la realeza, mañana puede ser...

- como tu digas- jaja- de todas formas nos vemos mañana en la escuela..

- si- rie tambien- nos vemos...

La chica sube corriendo a la entrada y despacio, sin hacer mucho ruido cruza la puerta. Trata de apoyarla suavemente para pasar desapercibida su llegada, pero una gran sombra la entorpece y no tuvo mas remedio que cerrarla de un portazo...

- Donde has estado jovencita?

Si era Bob, que estaba de verdad furioso. Helga suspira y de a poco, con un movimiento lento voltea a enfrentarse con su padre...

- Hola Bob...- mira a la cocina- ee... ya esta la cena?

- que?- se acerca mas muy enojado- no me cambie el tema jovencita. Donde estuviste todo el dia?

- Ay Bob con quien mas- miraba de reojo a ambos lados- Con Phoebe, een la escuela si!- sonrie

- Tu crees que soy tonto Olga?

- Soy Helga papa!

- Si como sea- rueda los ojos- Helga. Llamaron de la escuela para decirnos que no fuiste a clases.

-Ah, pero no puede ser. Debieron equivocarse de Helga...

- Eres la unica en tu clase con ese nombre!- grita- a mi no me engañas niña. Donde estuviste metida todo el dia?

Helga baja la cabeza de nuevo. No tenia donde escapar, tenia que aceptarlo, enfrentar a su padre y decir la verdad

- Esta bien Bob, tu ganas- sin levantar la cabeza y casi en un hilo de voz- no fui a la escuela... tuve cosas que hacer...

- Ah si? y se puede saber que era eso mas importante que ir a la escuela?

- Si...- lo mira- fui a una... compania discografica...

Bob no entendia la situacion y decidio seguir indagando a su hija...

- Ah, mira vos?- fingiendo interes- y se puede saber a que fuiste alli?

si, pero- le señala la sala- porque no vamos al living asi conversamos mejor...

El padre accedio, no entendia que fue lo que lo hizo decir que si, asi fue. Ambos fueron despacio al sofa. Helga tenia miedo por la futura reaccion de su padre, temia que dijera que no, y tambien que estuviera de acuerdo con su nueva faceta de estrella. Bob se acomodo de lleno en el sillon, mientras ella, arrimaba una banqueta para ubicarse enfrente y enfrentar lo que tenga que pasar...

-Bueno niña... te escucho..

- Bueno papa...- tomo aire- resulta que hace dos dias un chico extraño llego a la escuela en busqueda de nuevos talentos y...

Helga empezo a contar la historia desde el principio al gran Bob. Mientras el la escuchaba con atencion. No le gusto la idea de que Shortman la acompañara, ya que el tenia novia y no queria que la gente dijera que a su novia esta engañando con su hija. Siempre tratando de que el apellido Pataki no se manche...

- Asi que volvimos de alla y... eso fue todo Bob- terminaba ella, sacando la piedra que tenia en la espalda-

- Y... tu que opinas Helga?- la miraba muy tranquilo, pero preocupado- que piensas hacer?

- Yo creo que si sale bien, voy a aprovechar la situacion y la oportunidad... lo haria...

- y que pasara con tus estudios?- se pone de pie- dejaras la escuela?

- No papa- lo miraba desde su punto- tendria un profesor particular y la terminaria sin problemas... no te preocupes...

Bob se detuvo a mirar un cuadro familiar. En el distinguio a su hija menor, con esa mirada llena de vacio. Entendio que durante su infancia no le habia puesto atencion, no le brindaba cariño. Realmente era un padre ausente...  
Al darse vuelta pudo notar en su hija el cambio en su pelo, en su cuerpo, en su mirada... Era toda una mujer, ya dejo de ser esa niñita mala, que se enojaba de todo... bueno casi, solo se le agrego la madurez que tiene ahora. Aquella que ni se asemeja a la de su hermana Olga, es muy distinta...

- Esta bien helga... solo hay una cosa que debemos hacer...

- Que... cosa?- Helga se asusto, pero no conto con lo que iba a pasar a continuacion..

- Miriam! abre un Champagne bien helado- grito- vamos a ser ricos!

Helga no entendia. Al escuchar a su padre, quedo tonta, estatica. No caia en la cuenta de lo que paso... "mi papa estaba feliz... y no me castigo". Pero por otro lado entendio que no solo era la felicidad de el, si no que tambien penso en la felicidad de ella. Por sus adentros sonrio y miro la escena...  
Miriam llegando con las copas, Bob destapando la bebida. Se veian felices, con una alegria indescriptible. Se abrazaron y fue algo que helga nunca habia visto entre ellos, solamente lo vio en las peliculas que solia alquilar con Phoebe. Miriam solto a su marido del abrazo y este tomo la palabra...

- Esto es por Helga- levanto la copa que estaba lista- mi futura estrella

- Felicidades hija- se acerco Miriam y acaricio sus cabellera rubia- estoy muy orgullosa de ti

- Gracias mama, pero... aun hay un problema...

- Cual es hija?

- Que todavia no esta todo dicho...- mira donde estaba la radio- hay que esperar a que la gente me acepte

Bob y miriam se miraron en complicidad y con una sonrisa mas que calida se acercaron a su hija...

- Helga, no te preocupes- la abrazan ambos- te van a amat como nosotros lo hacemos...

No podia creer aun lo que sucedia y lo que sus oidos estaban escuchando. Estaba emocionada y feliz. Tenia miedo de que todo se caiga como una piramide de cartas, no queria que esto se terminara... Estaba todo como queria... la palabra "ideal" era poco.  
Su padre la aparta por un rato de Miriam, se acerca y toma su rostro con ambas manos, y sin parpadear le deja en claro algo a su hija...

- Niña... yo...

- si papa, que quieres decirme?

- Quiero decirte que no quiero que pienses que voy a aprovecharme de ti, y que voy a dejar los localizadores sabes?

- Y porque no... con lo que yo ga...

-NO!- grita interrumpiendo a su hija- niña, eso es mi vida y lo que tu ganes es tuyo. - le sonrie- No voy a tocar ningun dinero que te pertenezca...

- Papa... no se que decirte- mira a ambos- que decirles. Son geniales.. gracias por apoyarme en esto de verdad

- De nada hija...-sonrien ambos padres

- perdon... cambiando de tema...-pone cara de angel- que vamos a cenar?...

Cierto cabezon del vecindario, habia llegado a su casa hacia un rato largo. Tomo su tiempo para bañarse, y comer.  
Llamo a Lila, su novia a distancia, y estuvieron hablando un buen rato comentandose anecdotas de los ultimos dias, y de las buenas y malas de la pelirroja en su secundaria.  
Arnold, cansado, despues de hablar por tanto tiempo decidio que era hora de decirse adios, sin olvidarse claro de la advertencia...

- Adios Lila- sonreia- no te olvides de lo que te dije

- de escuchar la radio cuando tenga oportunidad? si! claro, no lo olvidare... pero- con duda en su voz- que sucede cariño?

- nada princesa... es una sorpresa!

- Esta bien- bosteza- oh bueno amor me despido... que descanses y sueña conmigo. te quiero

- tu tambien hazlo... yo tambien te quiero.. adios

Arnold y Lila era una linda pareja, cuando estaban juntos, pero aun no se amaban para decir la palabra magica...  
El rubio colgo el telefono,subio las escaleras y directamente fue a tumbarse en su dichosa cama.  
No dejo de pensar en su amiga... no sabia porque lo hacia pero, al recordarla se sentia bien. Estaba feliz por ella, y se merecia todo lo que esta pasando... pero algo pasaba... habia algo en su interior y se lo preguntaba a cada minuto...  
Porque no dejaba de admirarla, y que era lo que sentia cuando ese tal Jack se acercaba tanto a ella... Tanto pensar lo hizo caer en un sueño pesado, y hasta la mañana siguiente no desperto...

Mientras tanto esa chica que habitaba en sus raros pensamientos, hablaba con su mejor amiga por celular...

- De verdad helga? eso es enocionante- le respondia Phoebe del otro lado-

- Si, quiero ver que pasa durante estos dias..- decia sentandose en su cama- todo puede pasar

- Si y estoy segura que lo vas a lograr, te mereces lo mejor!

- Si Phoebs es lo mejor- mira la hora- amiga te dejo tengo que dormir. Te veo mañana en la escuela!

- si! adios, que descanses

- tu tambien...

Al dejar el telefono a un lado, contempla todo a su alrrededor. Pero a lo que mas observa es el lugar en donde tiene bien guardado su antiguo relicario.  
Despacio se levanta y se acerca, toma un libro de su aparador lo abre y lo encuentra. Lo mira, lo revisa y al tomarlo con ambas manos se dirige a la ventana de su habitacion. Como se fuera La Julieta del cuento, observa la luna con mirada triste pero segura. Apreta con fuerza el relicario, para sentirlo por ultima vez...

- Si... creo que si sucede... es porque ya es hora de olvidarte Arnold... ya es tiempo...

Continuara...

Gracias por leer mi historia.!  
Creo que me quedo muy corta! no se que opinan!?  
Gracias por todo... y les tengo sorpresas desde ahora!  
Espero sus Reviews! si? no muerdo!  
y espero toooda critica

Gracias por los Reviews. Prox capitulo agradezco con nombres y todo!  
hasta aqui el cap 5! :)

Viviigeraldine

pd: por favor los argentinos que leen mi historia! hagamos algo para que Justin Bieber no pise mas nuestro que hizo con nuestra bandera no tiene nombre! Hagamos algo para que se considere PERSONA NO GRATA EN ARGENTINA!

muchas gracias!  
espero Reviews siii? 


	6. Chapter 6

Holiss! como estan!? yo bien y espero que ustedes tambien!  
Aca regreso una vez mas con un nuevo capitulo de esta historia :) Desde ya quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que me dejan sus reviews! Me divierto mucho cuando los leo!  
Gracias a kalinela, Zoerv2013, JaviSuzumiya, Gloria, Katalina, Milanh y Nayara87 de verdad muuuuchas gracias!  
Si, estoy siendo muuuy cruel con nuestro pobre Arnold, pero no se preocupen que ambos la van a pasar mal... bueno si se puede decir... maal jajaja Gracias por el apoyo de todos, y tambien las de las lindas personitas que me leen anonimamente... les repito, no tengan miedo... dejen un review! :) :) :) jejeje bueno chicos, voy a empezar! besos y espero que les guste :)

Hey Arnold! no me pertenece (aunque ya falta muuy poco para que invada Nick y tome rehenes jeje mentira) son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Viacom y Nickelodeon...

Capitulo 6:

Ese dia amanecio rapido. Eran las 7 am y el clima era muy caluroso, con unos 25 grados a esa hora.  
Helga estaba totalmente destapada y en su cuerpo se distinguia cada rayo del sol. Empezo a moverse, a fastiadiarse, a inquietarse... Tanto movimiento, hizo que perdiera la posicion y cayera de la cama...

- auuch!- grito con la cabeza en el piso, y la mitad del cuerpo al borde de su cama- que paso?

- Helga... Helga estas bien?- gritaba miriam desde el borde de las escaleras, ya que el golpe retumbo por toda la casa..

- Si miriam... solo me cai!- decia levantandose del suelo- ya bajo, no te preocupes.!

- esta bien linda, tomate tu tiempo- volviendo a la cocina

La rubia se separo de su sabana enredada en su cintura y se puso de pie. Pudo notar al sol desde su ventana, emitiendo ese calor insoportable entonces penso que la mejor idea que tenia era bañarse.  
Preparo su ropa mas liviana, una remera rosa claro con tiritas finitas, un Jean gris rasgado en la parte de las rodillas combinadas con unas zapatillas converse rosas.  
Acomodo todo en la silla y se metio en la ducha...  
Pudo sentir como el ruido y la sensacion del agua cayendo tocaba cada fibra de su piel, sintio calma y por un momento penso en no ir a la escuela y quedarse alli por el resto del dia.  
Tomo con ambas manos el shampoo y se lo paso delicadamente por su cabellera dorada... Justo en ese momento se le vino a la mente la excusa que le dio a Lila, diciendo que su inspiracion era la ducha.  
Rio despacio, y despues no pudo controlar la carcajada atroz. - que ingenua- decia mientras reia sin parar...  
Al calmarse un poco, enjuago su pelo con aquel manantial frio que caia despacio pero era ideal, era el clima perfecto...  
Al salir noto que se habia levantado muy temprano, por el ruido que hacia el despertador saltando de la mesa de luz. Se cubrio el cuerpo entero con una toalla blanca y se acerco para que deje de sonar. Al ver la hora, se apuro un poco mas se vistio muy rapido y se paso el secador de pelo ya que era un fastidio andar con el cabello mojado para ella.  
Se sento por un instante en su mesa y se miro al espejo muy concentrada. Se observaba, se estudiaba cada parte de su rostro...  
Queria hacer un cambio y debia empezar hoy, no sabia porque pero era necesario. Tomo de un cajon un estuche blanco al abrirlo saco un delineador azul y con un poquito de miedo se lo paso por cada contorno de sus ojos.  
Se paro, sin mirar el resultado, tomo su mochila y salio de su habitacion dirigiendose a la cocina. Tomo un rapido desayuno de pie, parecia apurada y trataba de ocultar su rostro a Miriam, pero ella no era ingenua y decidio investigar...

- Helga que sucede?- se acerca a ella- paso algo? te lastimaste?

- No! no mama quedate tranquila- voltea y da la espalda- me tengo que ir

- Helga, no soy tonta- poso su mano en el hombro de su hija- que te sucede...porque no me muestras tu rostro. te golpearon?

- no- respira- me salio un orzuelo en el ojo nada grave

- No mientas Helga- cansada que las excusas de su hija- voltea tu rostro y mirame en este instante!- casi pegando un grito

Helga al ver la reaccion de su madre temblo y por su cuerpo corrio un pequeño escalofrio. No entendia lo que pasaba, pero no queria verla enojada ya que era algo raro en Miriam... Suspiro de nuevo y levanto la guardia...

- Esta bien mama- voltea- esto pasa!- grito

Su mama no podia creer lo que sus ojos veian. Ese delineador mostraba los dos hermosos ojos que su pequeña hija tenia. Resaltaba por completo ese azul profundo, ese azul mar que enamoraban a aquellas personas que los observaran aunque sean por . Miriam la miro sorprendida, la tomo su rostro con ambas manos y le dio un beso en la frente. - que tengas un hermoso dia linda!- concluyo para voltear y seguir con sus cosas.  
La rubia quedo inmovil en aquel sitio, levanto su mano izquierda,la poso en su mejilla y recorrio el lugar de ese beso con la yema de sus dedos. Sonrio y se despidio de su mama desde su posicion. Dio media vuelta, corrio a la puerta para salir rapido de alli.  
Bajo su portico y se dirigio a la parada del autobus. se quedo parada alli varios minutos, mirando todo a su alrededor. Miraba de ves en cuando el horizonte por si llegaba a notar la sombra del micro. Al ver su reloj decidio caminar, no iba a esperarlo mas, asi que apresuro su paso con direccion a la escuela.  
Esa caminata le sento bien, distinguia cada olor de esas cuadras. El olor a la tienda del señor green, el aroma floral que salia de la tienda de la señora Vitello... Todo era hermoso en esa mañana de calor hasta se le pudo notar una pequeña sonrisa en los labios de la rubia... Camino un par de metros mas, hasta que fue sorprendida por una rosa... Al tomarla, sonrio, pero se sorprendio bastante al ver quien era el que sostenia aquella flor...

- Hola Helga... Buenos Dias- salia el moreno de su escondite oscuro

- Gerald?- abria los ojos como platos por tal sorpresa- que haces?

- Bueno...- le entrega la rosa- solamente estoy llendo a la escuela, encontre esta rosa y decidi regalarsela a la primera persona que encuentre...

- Ah?- lo mira con sospecha- asi que yo soy la afortunada no?

- Si!- sonroja y cambia el tema, medio enojado- si quieres me la puedes devolver Pataki...

- No!- rie - gracias chico afro. Pero hubiera preferido que se la hayas entregado a otra persona... mmm no se

- te refieres a Phoebe?no?-se sonroja peor- no... ella es solo mi amiga..

- Y explicame porque te pones de colores cuando te la nombro?- empezaron a caminar a la escuela- no creo que sea por nada. no?

-no, no te voy a mentir- mira al piso y vuelve a levantar la mirada- antes si me gustaba pero... ahora hay alguien mas que me gusta...

- ah si?... y se puede saber quien es?- mirandolo de reojo

- no... ee es un secreto- rie nervioso y la mira- nadie lo sabe,ni siquiera...

- Arnold?

- Si... el no lo sabe y te pido- detiene el paso la toma de los hombros y la mira fijamente- que por favor no le digas nada...

Helga se pone nerviosa, pero no deja de mirar los ojos del moreno, Se distinguia muy bien, esa cara de preocupacion por parte de el. Miraba cada faccion en su rostro y todavia no entendia porque el confiaba en ella para guardar tan importante secreto.  
Al contrario de ella, Gerald se perdio en los ojos azules de la rubia y se quedo inmovil como tonto mirandola, no sabia porque lo hacia pero lo hacia y no le importaba...

- em Gerald... vamos a llegar tarde- le decia Helga soltandose de aquel agarre- Gerald!

- em... si - se agarra la cabeza- perdon me distraje - rie y le cede la mano- vamos?

Helga, quien no entendia para nada las actitudes del chico, lo miro confundida y le dedico una risa burlona y divertida

- Si moreno- rie- vamos...

En todo el trayecto que recorrieron no se cruzaron palabra alguna. Era un silencio que la rubia ya conocia, pero desde su posicion, era un ambiente tranquilo. No habia nervios, no habia presion era como caminar con tu hermano... Antes las cosas eran mas dificiles entre ambos chicos, pero con el tiempo y con las cosas que pasaron, empezaron a mejorar mucho su relacion... Sin embargo para Gerald las cosas eran muy diferentes. Empezo a ver a su compañera y ahora su amiga, con ojos muy diferentes... Bueno si, el todavia sentia algo por Phoebe, pero al ver que no funcionaba y que la pelinegra no daba pie a nada empezo a levantar su cabeza y mirar el mundo. Justo en ese momento la vio, no se que fue lo que le gusto, pero asi fue. Le fascino todo de Helga pero lo vio imposible, el sabia lo que a ella le pasaba con Arnold entonces se lo guardo como un gran secreto... pero en ese instante penso que no valia la pena seguir escondiendolo...

- Helga!- la toma de un brazo y la tira hacia el dejandolos a una muy corta distancia- necesito decirte algo que ya no puede esperar mas...

- qu u que te sucede moreno, e e estas bien?- lo mira aturtida-

- si- no deja de mirarla- no!... no se Helga, pero esto no debe esperar

- No te entiendo Gerald, que pasa?

El moreno la abraza por la cintura y le acaricia la cara... Corre algun mechon rebelde de su rostro y ubica su mirada para perderse en el mar de esos ojos azules..  
La rubia lo miraba, no entendia porque estaba pasando todo lo que pasaba... justo ambos sintieron la presencia de alguien acercarse y rapidamente el moreno solto el agarre dejando a una Helga aun mas confundida...

-Hola Helga!- saludaba Arnold a una rubia en shock y voltea a ver a Gerald - Hermano, que haces? acompañando a Helga a la escuela?

- Si! emm... claro si- miente, pero contesta con seguridad- la vi caminando sola y decidi acompañarla

- Si... di cuenta...- voltea sonriente y mira la mano de Helga- y esa flor?

- Esta!?- contesta la rubia volviendo a la realidad- me me... me la regalo la señora Vitello cabeza de balon! y pensaba regalarsela a Phoebe- lo mira- porque?

- No por nada- señalo a la puerta- entramos?

- Si, vamos Gerald?- voltea- Gerald?

justo en ese momento perdio al moreno de vista y entro con Arnold a la escuela. con el signo de pregunta mas grande y brillante en su cabeza Atravesaron los pasillos hasta encontrarse con los casilleros de ambos, que muy casualmente se encontraban uno al lado del otro..

- Helga, como te sientes?- preguntaba el rubio- nerviosa?

-yo?- mientras sacaba un libro- bien!, creo... no se como pretendes que me sienta cabezon... y tu?

- Bien- cierra el casillero- aunque sigo sin entender algo..- se apoya contra el- la verdad que no lo comprendo

- que cosa!?- asoma su cabeza por el costado del casillero-

- que hacias con Gerald y...- señala la mano de la rubia- y con esa flor.

Helga cierra muy fuerte el casillero sin quitarle la mirada de encima del mismo. Levanta su mano y mira aquella rosa tan hermosa. Se le escapa de sus labios una sonrisa gentil, una que casi nunca muestra y acerca su nariz para sentir su dulce aroma.  
Voltea para ver al rubio y sonrie...

- Arnold, Gerald me acompaño a la escuela porque dio de que justo nos cruzamos, y- le enseña a la flor- esta flor... no es para Phoebe...

Arnold la observaba confundida, no entendia porque reaccioaba asi, al verla con su mejor amigo caminando. No tenia nada de malo, era lo mismo si alguna vez pasaba con Phoebe no tendria de que preocuparse.  
Pero algo en esa cabeza de balon sabia que no estaba marchando bien... Mas alla de todo no tenia que preocupar a su amiga con sus pensamientos, decidio dejar que las cosas marchen su rumbo...

- y para quien es?- la enfrenta despacio- es para algun profesor?

- No Arnold- le extiende la mano- es para ti...

Todavia no podia creer lo que habia dicho, se vendio muy facil a la sensacion de ser humillada ante su mejor amigo, aunque mucho no le importo.  
Con su mano extendida temblando, no le quito la mirada a la rosa...  
Del otro lado, un Arnold muy confundido no le saco los ojos de encima a su amiga, y podia distinguir muy claramente como sus mejillas cambiaban de color demasiado rapido, quiso evitarle muy incomodo silencio...

- Helga yo- toma la flor sin darse cuenta que tambien tomo su mano- no se como agradecerte es un detalle muy bonito...

- e e gra gracias cabezon- levanta la mirada- pero no me agradezcas- mira la flor- ojala que dure su color por mucho tiempo...

- Si pero mas alla de la flor...- acorta la distancia entre ellos- ojala que nuestra amistad dure mucho mucho tiempo- baja la mirada...

Helga se dio cuenta de lo que quiso decir su amigo y no pudo contener lo contenta que estaba. Su amistad habia crecido tanto que ni ellos se percataron de lo fuerte que era.

- Cabeza de balon- lo golpea- deja de pensar estupideces! - sonrie y le guiña un ojo- nuestra amistad va a durar por siempre y para siempre!

El rubio emite una sonrisa de par en par, estaba feliz por su amiga, y que piense asi. Se dio cuenta, que su amistad era mucho mas fuerte!

- Si Helga es verdad- levanto su vista y la miro a los ojos-

Helga pudo sentir lo que sintio que iba a pasar. El rubio como instinto se acerco muy despacio a la rubia, y no le importo quien estaba ahi o quien observaba. Arnold no entendia los movimientos de su cuerpo, no sabia porque lo hacia. Helga empezo a temblar y a subirle un calor por su espalda, pero al contrario, no se negaba, ni trato de defenderse.  
Estaban frente a frente, ninguno se movia, y sus corazones ya habian explotado... Sin embargo para Pataki algo no estaba bien y lo recordo... Su amiga, su promesa y la obligacion de olvidarlo. Era un poco mas y deseaba que todo marchara igual... solo faltaba el si..  
Arnold sintio, no se sabe si por instinto o por casualidad, la incomodidad de la rubia, se alejo antes de cualquier accidente y justo sono el timbre.

-Helga, sos una gran amiga- toma sus manos- aunque estes lejos, cerca o en el polo sur yo siempre voy a estar alli para apoyarte...

- Si, yo tambien lo creo- mira al horizonte y distingue a su amiga oriental- creo tambien que debo irme- lo mira- Phoebe me espera...

Suelta su agarre con el rubio y sale corriendo como una bala...  
Su amiga le guiña el ojo y le sonrie mientras llega a su encuentro. Pataki se limita a sonreir muy debilmente, ya que tendria que contarle algo, que simplemente no tenia explicacion. Si, le iba a contar sobre Arnold, pero lo mas importante tambien era el comportamiento extraño de Gerald.

Ambas chicas entraron al salon, Phoebe se detuvo a saludar a algunos de sus compañeros, sin embargo su amiga no la acompaño, se ubico rapidamente en su asiento sin emitir sonido alguno. Gerald, la observo desde que llego, y no lo discimulaba para nada... se perdio en las curvas de la rubia, en los ojos azul cielo, y en sus piernas que lo llevaban a imaginarse situaciones muy depravadas en su cabecita llena de hormonas. Pero otra voz que venia muy lejos, hizo que el morocho perdido en las nubes regrese al planeta Hillwood...

- Gerald!- grito el rubio- que te pasa? hace diez minutos que te estoy diciendo buenos dias... que te pasa?

- Oh!- lo mira- Hola Arnold, perdon solo me me... me distraje por un momento..

Shortman no era ningun tonto, se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que estaba pasando y no lo podia creer. Su mejor amiga y su mejor amigos... Bueno su mejor amigo en este caso era el problema. Porque la miraba a Helga con ojos de borrego a medio morir? Porque la estaba mirando de esa manera si supuestamente estaba enamorado de Phoebe y a ella supuestamente tambien la odiaba?... Igualmente se hizo el tonto y le siguio el juego a ver si le podia sacar informacion...

- Si... me di cuenta que estabas en otro lado- se sienta a su lado- y ya se tambien en donde estabas...

- si? mira viejo hay algo que debo contarte y espero que no me mates...- lo mira asustado- se trata de Pataki...

Arnold se sorprendio al escucharlo, no penso que iba a caer tan facil... Le iba a contar, le iba a decir que le gustaba... No se que lo tenia tan preocupado, pero decidio escucharlo en vez de seguir pensando...

- Si... que pasa con Helga...- se pone de frente para observarlo mejor-

- Pasa que ella me gu gu...

Justo en ese momento fueron interrumpidos por Rhonda que tenia un gran e importante anuncio que hacer...

- Perdon chicos!... tengo un noticion!- alza las manos- hoy a la mañana me desperte como siempre y...

- No nos interesa tu vida Princesa.. asi que ve al grano- gritaba Helga desde su asiento.-

- Si... - la miro y volvio a dirigir la palabra a sus compañeros- en fin, me desperte y encendi la radio y... adivinen lo que me encontre...

Rhonda saco su celular de su ropa importada y empezo a revisarlo. Tocaba los botones muy delicadamente, y se sonrio cuando encontro el archivo..

- Esta es una grabacion del dia de hoy a las 07:23 am...- levanto el telefono- escuchenlo y despues vendran las preguntas...

" Ahora en la mañana de TU radio, tenemos un nuevo sonido!. Es una chica muy talentosa que hace un par de horas grabo su primer sencillo, y nosotros somos los privilegiados en escucharlo...  
Pongan REC en sus grabadoras y escuchen el primer sencillo de GERALDINE!...

aqui estoy tu tambien...aunque sea en la imaginacion..."

La rubia quedo boquiabierta, como todos los demas al escuchar esa voz... No podian creer lo que estaban escuchando...  
El primero en sorprenderse fue el cabeza de balon, no entendia porque fue tan rapido y de un dia para el otro. El no paraba de sonreir junto con su amiga Phoebe... Gerald estaba mas bobo que nunca, y la oriental se dio cuenta. No le dio mucha importancia, estaba mas concentrada en la expresion de su amiga...  
En la cabecita de la rubia solo habia preguntas. Por un momento se olvido del tema del sencillo, y solo se cuestionaba por la actitud extraña del moreno a ella, pero ahora todo quedo atras solo pensaba en degollar a Jack, por no haberle avisado y a Rhonda por haberla expuesto ante todo el curso...  
Al terminar el tema, la grabacion seguia...

" Asi paso este tema tan hermoso de Geraldine, si queres votarlo entra a nuestro facebook y twitter! La verdad se merece un lugar en el ranking..."

Silencio...

- Vaya vaya vaya- hablo lloyd sentada en el escritorio cruzada de brazos- no sabia que cantabas tan bien Pataki...

- Y yo no sabia que eras tan metiche!- se paro enojada y camino rapido hacia ella- porque no te metes en tus asuntos...

En ese momento Rhondafue iluminada por los angeles, se abrio la puerta del salon salvandola de la golpiza por parte de la rubia... Entro el director y le dirigio una mirada feliz pero angustiada,con mezcla de enojo a Helga...

- Señorita Pataki, podria acompañarme a la direccion por favor?

- Si... - antes de salir giro su cabeza, para encontrarse con los ojos de Shortman...

Camino el pasillo, vigilada muy de cerca por el director.. No levanto la vista, solo se limitaba a mirar el suelo. Distinguiendo el color de la ceramica que cambiaba de color a cada paso...  
Al abrirse la puerta y ella levantando la mirada, se encontro con la sorpresa del dia. Jack y los Patakis...

- Y ahora que hice que estan todos aqui?- gritaba la rubia- no tienen mejores cosas que hacer?

- Ay querida Helga.. - saca un papel de un maletin- se nota que no has escuchado la radio no?

- Claro que no, tengo cosas importantes que hacer Mitchell...

- Calmate hija- respondia una Miriam muy calmada- esto es una sorpresa!

- a ver que clase de super sorpresa es?- dice con muucho sarcasmo

- Querida Helga, tu tema " Angel" con solo un par de horas esta en el primer puesto de las listas principales de musica!...- se acerca y la abraza- enamoraste a la gente y quieren mas de vos...

- e e es en serio Jack... no estoy para chistes- se toma el pecho-

- No Helga no estoy bromeando!- la toma por ambos brazos y la sacude- sos un hit!

Bob y Miriam se abrazaban, y contemplaban a su pequeña hija con ojos llenos de luz.  
Helga estaba volando en las nubes, no lo podis creer que en tan solo un dia, sucedieron tantas cosas... estaba feliz iba a ser famosa, y todos la iban a querer no aguantaba mas y queria gritarlo a los cuatro vientos... Fue corriendo hacia donde estaban sus padres y se fundio con ellos en un abrazo sin fin..

- Hija- bob la separa- vamos a acompañarte siempre y si todo va bien. Lo haremos hasta que tengas 18 años..

- de verdad papa?- sonrie- me encantaria mucho...

-Helga... esta todo listo- interrumpe Jack- solo hace falta tu firma definitiva por el contrato de 6 años..- le muestra el papel y le enseña un boligrafo- que dices?

Si la cabeza de la rubia antes tenia un signo de interrogacion, ahora era peor. Lo tenia ahi, no habia retorno. Ese papel era todo, su futuro y todo lo que haria de ahora en adelante... Justo en ese momento aparecio ese alguien en su cabeza, se presento de golpe y sin pedir permiso irrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Si, se dio cuenta que el tiempo de decir adios llego, y tenia que dejarlo ir... Pero por que, si lo amaba?... decidio darle plazo hasta el ultimo dia... si Arnold le daba una minima señal iba a cancelarlo todo... no importaba lo que se perdia... y si no, se alejaria y el tiempo iba a decidir si volvia o no...

- Donde firmo...- arrancando la lapicera de la mano de Mitchell-

- Aqui y aqui- sonrriendo y refregandose las manos

A la rubia le temblaba el pulso pero no se arrepintio. No hacia falta leerlo porque anteriormente ya lo habia estudiado bastante... Al colocar el ultimo punto. Miro a Mitchell que tenia algo que decirle...

- Genial Helga- se sienta en el escritorio- en 15 dias nos vamos a New York a preparar tu primer disco... y quiero que estes preparada ok?

- 15 dias?- se quejo- es muy pronto!

- lo se pero hay que empezar lo antes posible- se pone de pie- bueno señores pataki, Helga y director, me retiro..- antes de salir voltea- Helga, te veo en 15 dias, no dejes de escuchar la radio..

Helga solo penso en esos dias en que el cabezon tiene que dar una minima, minuscula señal de algun sentimiento para ella... y si no lo hace?. y si, si?... en ese momento hasta olvido el extraño comportamiento de Gerald... pero sin embargo recordo algo que no podia dejar inconcluso...

- Señor - señala - me permite el telefono por un segundo?

- Si, sea breve Pataki

- Gracias...

Saco su telefono y marco un numero particular...

- Hola lila... si... si...- suspiro- dejame hablar señorita perfecta... Bueno te prometi que te iba a llamar por si llegaba a pasar algo con respecto a mi voz... Bueno en fin... tenias razon... Voy a grabar un disco...

Continuara

Perdon por el retrazo, a este cap lo iba a subir el martes, pero se me re complico!. creo que cada viernes voy a subir, pero si puedo antes mejor!  
Solo digo graaaacias! y espero que les guste mi sorpresa con respecto a Gerald! que loco no?...  
porfiiiii quiero Reviews! :D seguire chicos! tengan lindo finde y linda semana

Viviigeraldine 


	7. Chapter 7

holiiii! como estan? espero que bien! yo agotada con el trabajo y mis clases de patin jeje pero igual con muchas ganas de escribir esta historia! me encanta escribirla y los reviews que me dejan son muuuy divertidos. Al final agradezco como siempree! :)  
Espero que disfruten este capitulo tanto como yo de haberlo escrito para entretenimiento de ustedes... No tengo idea de cuantos capitulos voy a escribir, pero se que van a ser muuuchos asi se pone mas emocionante todavia!  
bueno ya basta...dejo de hablar y los dejo con el capitulo 7!

Hey Arnold no me pertenece( aunque ya estoy en viaje para tomar nick) son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Viacom y Nickelodeon...

Capitulo 7: Almorzando con Lila Sawyer

Dia 15...

Muchas veces penso en no llamarla... tenia la sospecha de que algo asi pasaria. Hubiera preferido aguantarse la presencia de Olga... pero no!... que estoy diciendo?... preferir a Olga? No!.. No prefiere a ninguna de las dos, pero era una promesa y no queria ser una "mala amiga"  
Estaba alterada y nerviosa, no queria hablar con nadie, asi que despues de salir de la oficina del director dirigio directamente para la salida. No quiso ni regresar a la clase para tomar sus utiles, y evito todo contacto amistoso que le hiciera perder su tiempo... Ni hablar con Phoebe, ni que Arnold le diera cumplidos tenia tiempo de aguantar, asi que con permiso del prefecto salio de la escuela.

Empezo a caminar las cuadras que la separaban de la secundaria de su hogar, no queria ni siquiera esperar el autobus, ya que tenia mucho que pensar... Aunque no lo haya previsto, varios recuerdos se le vinieron a la mente... Lo primero y principal que recordo, fue la extraña actitud de Gerald, porque la verdad era muy dificil de entender... Sabia perfectamente que hubo una vez en el que su adoracion era su amiga Phoebe, bueno la verdad siempre, pero lo que se preguntaba era quien habra sido la fulana que borro a su amiga de la mente y el corazon del moreno... Esos recuerdos conllevaron a que renazcan otros que le producian nostalgia y muchas risas en sus adentros...  
Con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean azul, alzo la mirada para poder dejar escapar esos recuerdos con un leve suspiro. Al volver su vision al frente, penso en que no tenia otra opcion, que aunque no quisiera, la curiosidad la abrumaba. Tenia muchas ganas de saber de que queria hablar Lila...  
- Sera que querra que la lleve conmigo?... no, no creo que este tan loca- penso- aunque puede ser una posibilidad...no, no lo dudo...

Le faltaban un par de metros hasta llegar a su hogar, pero un auto la distrajo... Se escuchaba un sonido dentro de el. Como dice el dicho " la curiosidad mato al gato" asi que aunque fuera incorrecto, se acerco y algo escucho...

" esta vez, quiero ser la luna llena que te espera... y te ilumina... como amiga te he sido fiel y ahora te llevo en la piel... se que no va a suceder, pero lo puedo soñar..."...

Helga se impresiono al escuchar su voz, y despacito, sin que el conductor se de cuenta, retrocedio marcha atras cubriendose la boca con sus manos. Tanto fue la desesperacion del momento que no pudo evitar chocarse con los escalones del portico de su casa.  
Se levanto y subio corriendo pero, hubo algo que detuvo su marcha.. Otro pensamiento habito su mente, y con la cabeza apoyada en la puerta, sonrio y lentamente se giro para dirigir su vision al pie de las escaleras...  
Las veces que el cabeza de balon la acompañaba a su casa fueron muchas, siempre en una situacion diferente y desde hace mucho. - creo que eso ya se va a convertir en pasado definitivamente- penso - igual espero que si siente algo me lo demuestre... antes que sea tarde...-  
Recordaba todo de el, su pelo, su mirada, su risa... la decision ya esta tomada... era mejor que se olvide de el, pero la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde... dicen... pero aunque, no quiera, se propuso que es mejor un ultimatum que estar sufriendo y no poder disfrutar de lo que es " ser feliz".  
Cuando termino su " flashback interno" , volvio su rostro a la puerta e ingreso...

- Hola!- grito azotando la puerta

- Helga?- se sorprendia bob, asomando su cabeza desde la cocina- no tendrias que estar en la escuela?. nosotros recien hemos llegado.

- Si- se acerca- pero el director me dio el dia libre, porque le explique que tenia algo que hacer...

- Y que es?- cruzado de brazos- si se puede saber?

-Bueno, recuerdas a mi antigua compañera de salon Lila?..

- Ah si...- con desinteres y rie- la novia de Alfred?

-Si..emm no!- grita- Bueno, si pero su nombre es Arnold, Bob...

-Bueno en fin, que sucede con ella- comienza a caminar al living..

- Bueno me invito a almorzar- lo sigue- y como es la ultima vez que la voy a ver, digamos, que la voy a ver hoy...

- si, te entiendo- camina al sillon- pero porque no esperas a Olga. Tengo entendido que la tal Lulu y Olga eran " Hermanitas" por ese estupido programa...

- Olgaa?- choca con una mesa- a que hora llega?

-Pasado mañana temprano- se acomoda en el sillon- esperala si quieres...

- No! - grito- lo siento Bob, este es el ultimo dia que tengo para verla.. despues ella... ella...tiene un examen y no...no podremos vernos...- miente descaradamente

- Bueno- rie- esta bien ve, pero no vuelvas tarde

- Gracias papa!

Hubo muy pocos momentos en la infancia de Helga en el que Bob se comportaba como padre, pero durante esta nueva etapa que estaba atravezando su hija, todo se torno muy diferente. Por fin el gran Bob pudo compartir y brindar el mismo a nivel de amor a ambas chicas.  
Helga antes de subir a su habitacion, se acerco a su padre y le dio un calido beso en la mejilla. Dio media vuelta y salio corriendo a su habitacion, tratando de no matarse en las escaleras...  
Entro feliz, y no pudo evitarlo... borro todo de su mente y se acerco al radio para prenderlo... saltando y gritando por el tema que sonaba, se dirigio hacia su balcon para abrir las cortinas de golpe y dar paso al sol para que ilumine por completo su cuarto... Volvio a su escritorio y de ahi tomo un peine y simulo un microfono en el... Mientras simulaba que cantaba, buscaba en su armario lo que iba a usar para su "super almuerzo" con la señorita perfeccion... una remera, un jean, una pollera, un buzo o un vestido... todo salia volando por la habitacion, pero a ella no le importaba, estaba disfrutando de tu momento de felicidad. Lo mismo pasaba con los zapatos... pares y pares, volaban por los aires. Pero por suerte no rompio nada a su paso. Reia y daba saltos, no le importaba era el unico momento en que no recordaba nada ni siquiera el cabeza de balon pasaba por su mente...  
Tanto girar, saltar y cantar, la llevo a caer rendida en la cama de espaldas..  
Contemplo el techo por un momento, hasta que giro su cabeza hacia donde se encontraba el despertador para saber la hora...  
- Uh! se me hace tarde- dijo en voz alta- mejor me apuro asi no hago esperar a Lila...  
Asi que con el gran humor que inundaba cada poro de su ser se lavanto de la cama y dejo caer a su paso cada prenda que llevaba puesta, mientras se dirigia a la ducha Abrio el grifo y sin dudar entro, pudo sentir cada gota en cada poro y ese frio con mezcla dulce recorriendo su piel...  
Al salir, tomo una toalla rosa y se cubrio completa con ella... Al abrir la puerta, se llevo con una gran sorpresa...  
Su cara se torno de un color mas fuerte que la toalla que la cubria. No entendia porque Miriam no le aviso, pero lo que si entendia eran lo que veian sus ojos... Su adoracion, el cabeza de balon estaba alli, frente a sus ojos y a su toalla rosa... tanta fue la sorpresa que despues del grito de horror que pego la toalla... cedio...  
A Arnold se le pusieron los ojos en blanco, se quedo quieto, hasta le faltaba el aire. El sabia que Helga era hermosa por fuera y por dentro... pero no tenia intenciones de averiguar que tan linda era... En el caso de la rubia, no sabia que hacer, estaba desnuda frente a el y por su cuerpo corria mucho calor.. Dejo atras el agua fria de la ducha, y cambio por ese calor que corria por todo su cuerpo... Y asi, varios segundos pasaron hasta que el rubio cabezon reacciono...

- Helga perdon, por favor perdoname- volteando hacia la ventana- no fue mi intencion... de verdad

- Arnold... digo Cabeza de balon!- tomando su toalla caida- porque no tocaste la puerta antes de entrar?

- Lo que paso fue que tu mama me abrio y me dijo que estabas en tu habitacion, que pase directamente, no sabia que estabas... duchandote, la verdad disculpame...

- Bueno, ya esta Arnoldo- dijo gritando- quedate ahi hasta que termine de cambiarme y no espies!

- Si... como tu digas Helga...

Se acerco a su cama donde estaba su tumulto de ropa, sin quitarle la mirada al rubio ya que tenia miedo de que este voltee a verla. No importaba si era sin querer o con la intencion depravada de verla pero, asi fue...  
Mientras se vestia lo seguia mirando, y fue tanta la distraccion que no vio donde metia sus pies...

- ahhh- grito cayendo al suelo

- estas bien helga?- dijo casi volteando- te hiciste daño?

-No! - frotandose la cola- estoy bien. Ya termino, por favor no voltees si?

- si... quedate tranquila...

Termino de vestirse, y le dio la orden a Arnold para que voltee...

- Bueno ahora si estas decente!- dijo riendo el cabezon

- que quisiste decir con "decente"?- bufo la rubia

- Nada, solo vine para hablar contigo...

- Bueno- le acerca un asiento- escupelo cabezon..

- eh... si gracias- la observa- bueno me entere que vas a ir a almorzar con Lila...

- Si pero... un momento- levanta el dedo indice y lo señala- tu no tendrias que estar en la escuela?

- Si, pero tuvimos el dia libre ya que ningun profesor asistio el dia de hoy y como eramos compañeros de la futura estrella pop el director nos dejo salir...

- ah - rie- bueno volviendo al tema. Porque tanta curiosidad de que voy a almorzar con tu noviecita?

- No es curiosidad Helga, es una advertencia

- que... que quieres decir con advertencia?- se sienta en el borde de su cama

- tranquila, pero Lila anda muy suceptible y sencible... tienes que tener cuidado de como reaccione...

- Si quedate tranquilo- baja la mirada- igual va a ser la ultima vez en mucho tiempo, que hable con ella...

- Porque lo dices?

- Arnold... en 15 dias me voy a New York a grabar mi disco, y el video de mi tema... no se cuando voy a regresar...

-15 dias!- salta de su asiento- es muy poco tiempo, porque tan pronto?

- fue tanto el exito en un dia, que fue suficiente para Jack... y hoy firme el contrato...  
Arnold la escuchaba, pero por su mentr corria otro sentimiento... el miedo de perder, a su amiga, para siempre.  
Helga se dio cuenta de su cambio de humor repentino y sin decir nada, se acerco a el y tomo una de sus manos...

- Arnold, se lo que piensas- lo aprieta con fuerza- y quedate en paz que voy a volver, te lo prometo...

- de verdad?- alza la mirada- segura?

- Si, creo que durante de estos años no te he fallado no lo crees?- sonrie

- Si, pero ten algo por seguro- se para y la mira fijamente- vamos a hacer que estos ultimos 15 dias los disfrutes como nunca!

- gracias- sonrie mucho hasta reir- la verdad te lo agradezco.

- bueno- se acerca a la puerta- me voy. Te veo despues no?

- Si... adios cabezon

- Adios querida Reina...- rie

- ashh! no empieces- le tira con una almohada- ya vete

Cuando atravezo la puerta, el rubio no aguanto las ganas de decirle algo y lo hizo regresar

toc toc- Helga, se puede?- se asomo despacio

- Si que se te olvido Arnoldo...?- rie

- Nada, queria decirte que hasta totalmente desnuda...- sonroja- eres un encanto... adios.

La rubia quedo boba, al escuchar aquellas palabras que pronuncio rapido el cabezon por miedo a salir herido de gravedad.. Helga cayo en la cuenta del halago y se puso de todos los colores del arcoiris... Se paro de su cama, y se miro al espejo, notando su cambio en todo su cuerpo... Se mato de risa por un momento, pero despues recordo aquella promesa...  
- Te doy solamente 15 dias cabeza de balon... ya no puedo suspirar mas a escondidas...

Ya eran las 11:45 en su reloj despertador, asi que sin perder mas tiempo salio corriendo a su cita...  
No sabia si era por no querer hacer esperar a la pelirroja o por el simple hecho de que su curiosidad la estaba matando.  
Camino todas las cuadras que la separaban de su destino, y llego a ese lugar hermoso y delicado por experiencia... Chez Paris...  
Entro al restaurante lo mas tranquila, y en una mesa alejada de la entrada la diviso. Se acerco despacio y pudo observar su sencilla pero hermosa vestinenta. Una pollera que llegaba a sus rodillas de color blanca y una camisa verde manzana que hacia resaltar el color fuego de su pelo..

- Hola Lila- apoyando sus manos en el respaldo de la silla- me estabas esperando?. Verdad?

- Hola Helga- se levanta de su asiento- si! la verdad te estaba esperando...

Al terminar esa frase, la pelirroja se avalanza hacia la rubia y se funde con ella en un abrazo. Pataki estaba perpleja, no entendia su actitud pero mucho no le importo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios, correspondio el abrazo de Lila con mucho cariño, no noto en ese momento que hasta su rivalidad se esfumo.  
Ambas amaban al mismo hombre, pero justo en ese instante no les importaba mucho.  
Lila fue la primera en alejarse, la miro a los ojos azules y la invito a tomar asiento...  
Ambas tomaron el menu y eligieron lo mas costoso, con consentimiento de Helga, ya que la rubia se ofrecio a pagar la cuenta... El mozo, que por cierto era muy atractivo, tomo las ordenes de las bellas señoritas frente a sus ojos. Ya sabiamos de la belleza de Lila, era realmente una señorita muy linda; pero ese dia la atencion del lugar y de ese caballero que tomaba sus ordenes se lo llevaba Helga por goleada.  
Al retirarse, las chicas se miraban en silencio, pero fue la rubia quien empezo a quebrarlo...

- Bueno querida Lila, aqui me tienes- abriendo sus manos- de que querias hablarme?

- Bueno... la verdad te llame para felicitarte- baja la mirada- por lo que te esta pasando...

-emm.. gracias- le sonrie, pero baja la mirada- si se puede decir...

- Helga, no seas modesta!, te esta pasando algo hermoso! y espero que te acuerdes de nosotros cuando estes en lo alto...

- Si- rie- nunca me olvidaria de ustedes

- Y sobre todo de Arnold no?

Fue como un balde de agua fria para la rubia. Esta bien, por una parte tenia razon, pero no era solo el, realmente iba a extrañar al resto de la pandilla.

- Mira Lila - toma un poco de agua- creo que estas malinterpretando las cosas...

- No.. no creo que sea asi... escuche...

- Que escuchaste?- enfrentandola con la mirada...

- La cancion... la cancion que se escucha en todos lados...

- que sucede con ella?

- La escribiste tu, verdad?

- Si... y que hay de malo en eso?- rie nerviosa- esta mal que a todos les guste una cancion que tu misma escribiste?

- No, pero por la letra es obvio que va a dedicada a el

- A quien?- mira para todos lados

- helga por favor!- cambia el semblante por uno serio- es obvio que escribiste el tema por Arnold...

La rubia al no aguantar mas la presion, casi explota de la rabia...

- Sabes que Lila- levanta su tono de voz- tienes razon. El siempre fue mi inspiracion, y creo que nunca dejara de serlo...- respira y bebe un poco de agua-

- Gracias por ser sincera querida amiga

- de nada... digo, que!- casi se atraganta con el agua- espera... no estas enojada...

Justo llego el alnuerzo, no dijeron nada... solo esperaron a que el mozo dejara sus platos y se alejara...

- No.. no estoy enojada- mirando su plato- al contrario estoy re orgullosa... de que mi amiga escriba lo que siente de una forma tan hermosa

- Bueno..mmm- dando un gran mordisco- la verdad, no pense que te iba a gustar tanto

- Si...mmm.. la verdad tienes un gran talento- toma agua- dicen que una cancion nace en base de una poesia... y en eso eres una experta!

- Bueno... no es para tanto alhago

Y asi pasaron aquel mediodia, en suma paz y con muchas risas por parte de las historias de Helga, y lo loco que fueron los dias desde la llegada de aquel sujeto que de un dia para el otro queria que sea famosa.  
Despues de estar sumamente satisfechas, salieron del lugar con las risas que aumentaban a medida que hablaban...  
Fueron caminando hasta la parada del autobus, y esperaron por diez minutos el arribo del mismo...Paso tan rapido el tiempo que no se dieron cuenta que ya habia frenado...

- Adios Lila te voy a extrañar- la abrazo- quiero que te cuides mucho!

- Lo hare amiga- se separa- tu tambien hazlo, y quedate tranquila que lo cuidare mientras estes ausente

- si- enjuaga una lagrima- estoy segura que si... prometeme que me seguiran a la distancia

- Claro!- sube al autobus- te seguiremos siempre amiga... adios!

- Adios...

Cuando el colectivo arranco, Helga quedo mirando como se alejaba, como se alejaba una parte de su infancia... pero por lo menos, aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo, sabia que se iban volver a ver...  
Empezo a caminar con rumbo a su casa, no sabia si era por instinto, pero algo dentro de si... decia que algo no andaba bien...  
No era mucho el trayecto, pero cuando estuvo a una cuadra y media de su hogar empezo a correr... no se detuvo ni en la esquina, solo corria ya que aquella sensacion a cada minuto se incrementaba peor...  
La rubia llego, y cruzo la puerta con lo poco de aire que le quedaba... Al ver lo que sus ojos veian, penso que se iba a desmayar...

- Helga este jovencito te esta esperando...- decia el gran bob

- Pero tu- lo mira con ojos grandes-... tu que haces aqui...?

Continuara...

Bueno chicos, se me hizo raro escribir el capitulo ya que tarde mucho en escribirlo... En realidad iba a ser mas largo, pero decidi cortar ahi ;D Quiero agradecer infinitamente a las personas que me leen en anonimato y a las personas que dejan sus reviews siempre:Anjiluz, kalinela, Zoerv2013, JaviSuzumiya, Gloria, Katalina, Milanh y Nayara87. La verdad siempre estoy feliz de recibir sus opiniones, criticas, alagos o tomatazos en medio de la frente!  
Estuve leyendo muchas historias, realmente me fascina compartir la misma pasion que yo al escribir sobre Hey Arnold!. Son geniales!  
Bueno gracias infinitas y nos estamos leyendo en el proximo capitulo :D besos y que tengan buen finde y hermosa semana, desde Argentina

Viviigeraldine

Pd: El tema " Angel" no me pertenece, es de la cantante Belinda y de sus respectivos autores 


	8. Chapter 8

Holiii! antes que nada perdon por la demora! tuve algunos problemitas y no pude actualizar antes. Ya que me costo escribir este capitulo... No voy a dejar de lado mi fic, ni loca pero tenganme paciencia si?  
Gracias infinitas a todos los que leen y dejan reviews o no! repito: No soy canival! dejen sus sugerencias no muerdo! Bueno los dejo con el capitulo 8 besitos :D

Hey Arnold, ni sus personajes me pertenecen (sonido de bomba cayendo) son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, Viacom y Nickelodeon :D

Capitulo 8: What the ****?

- Tu.. tu que haces aqui?

- Solamente vine a visitarte... Helga- sonroja

Y asi era, aunque la rubia no pudo salir de su asombro, pero alli estaba el. Con un ramo gigante de flores, se acerco cada vez un poquito mas a ella, tratando de evitar de que escape corriendo por las escaleras...

- Me parece que te equivocaste de casa Geraldo..- señala- Phoebe vive a un par de cuadras hacia alla...

- Pero...

- No!- se pega en la frente- ya se! pensaste que estaba aca porque no se encontraba en su casa!

- No...yo

- Quedate tranquilo Melenas locas, yo ahora la llamo y le digo que estas aca...

Helga se disponia a llegar al telefono, pero el moreno logro sujetar su brazo y atraerla hacia el con fuerza, justo hasta quedar nariz con nariz...

- Helga... yo no vine por Phoebe- la toma por las mejillas- vine por ti...

No soportando lo que estaba pasando, necesitando y queriendo una explicacion hace que suelte sus manos de su cara y sin mirarlo a su rostro toma su brazo y lo arrastra por las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitacion.  
Lo empuja hacia adentro y ella de un portazo cierra la puerta, apoyando sus manos y su cara en ella dandole la espalda al chico...

- quiero una explicacion Gerald...- con la mirada en la puerta- que me queres decir con eso...

- Helga- deja las flores en la cama- yo se que parece una cosa de no creer pero asi es...

- Asi es que, chico afro?- voltea molesta- no entiendo nada... vos estabas con Phoebe...

- Si- acorta un paso- pero ella ya tiene otra persona que le gusta... y a mi tambien...

- Pero...

- Pero nada Helga, ademas nunca fuimos novios- acortando otro paso

- Gerald, no lo entiendo- acorta ella el paso- que es lo que te esta pasando conmigo?

El entendio que era una señal, asi que acorto la poca distancia que habia entre ellos. A Helga no le parecio peligroso, al fin y al cabo eran amigos pero todo igual le resultaba demasiado confuso.  
El vuelve a tomarla por las mejillas y se sumerge en el color de los ojos de la rubia...

- Helga... tu me...

- Cariño... alguien te busca la hago pasar...

La rubia seguia perdida en la mirada del moreno, y no pudo entender lo que Miriam le decia. - si- se limito a decir. No lo controlaba, era el impulso, pensar que estaba coqueteando con el mejor amigo de su amado y el ex amor de su amiga era algo malo, prohibido pero aun asi, le encanto y penso que no iba a estar sola. Sin embargo en un momento penso escuchar a Phoebe que la llamaba...

- Helga puedo pasar?- tocaba la puerta una chica de origen oriental

- Phoebe?- volvio a la realidad- Phoebe! si... digo no recien salgo del baño, esperame...

- esta bien...

Pataki empezo a mover la ropa, las flores las escondio debajo de la cama, y al moreno lo metio en la ducha...

- quedate aqui Geraldo... y no salgas por nada del mundo- tras eso cerro la cortina, tomo su bata y salio a abrir la puerta...

- Phoebe- se ataba la bata- que haces aqui?

-hola helga!- sonrie- puedo pasar?

- Si... pasa...

La "ex" brabucona, cerro la puerta tras de si y se acerco a su amiga un poco temerosa por el apuesto morocho que estaba en su ducha, y Phoebe, muy tranquila, ya estaba sentada en la cama, con el celular en su mano...

- Tengo novedades amiga!

- ah si?- acerca una silla- y cual es chica misterio

- ay helga... como te lo digo? mmm...- la toma de las manos- tengo novio!

Gerald atras de la ducha, se sorprendio mucho aunque por dentro el ya lo sabia solamente tenia que comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Bueno en este caso con sus oidos.

- Si!?- volteo a mirar al baño- que bueno phoebe me re alegro por ti!

- yo lo dudo por tu cara- deja el telefono y se acerca a ella- que pasa Helga no te pone feliz?

- si...- baja la mirada- pero que va a pasar con Gerald?

- Gerald?- se pone de pie- amiga por dios con el nunca paso nada. Solo que ninguno dio el paso y creo que ninguno lo iba a dar..

- que quieres decir?

- Que soy mucho para el entiendes? ademas- se asoma por un costado para mostrarle su cara- se que hay alguien mas que le gusta...

- Sera que se dio cuenta?- penso gerald en voz alta- uy! eso lo dije o lo pense!?- penso...

- Que fue eso Helga?- le cuestiono a la rubia por la voz- creo que viene el baño

- No! - se para- no Phoebe es bob que esta... viendo el futbol... si- respira

- No... se escucho muy cerca...

La pelinegra se acerco muy despacio hacia la puerta del baño para no hacer mucho ruido, y no asustar a lo que supuestamente estaba del otro lado de la puerta, que justamente era Gerald. Tomo el picaporte y volvio su mirada hacia la rubia y le hizo la seña de que haga silencio, volvio a mirar a su frente... pero justo...

vibracion y musica...

- Hola?... si... mmm... si ya salgo para alla... descuida... beso!

- Paso algo phoebe?-

- Si... tengo que irme- toma su bolso de la cama- iremos a cenar con mis padres, para celebrar su aniversario

- que bueno! dale mis felicitaciones...

- gracias- toma el picaporte- ah por cierto, despues hablamos de todo! te parece?

- si!- se acerca- claro que si! tenemos mucho que hablar!

- Si! como sobre todo lo que va a ser tu primer concierto...

- que dices? eso no... es algo que yo sepa...

- Si.. veras- se recarga en la puerta- me llamo hace un rato Jack a mi celular porque no pudo ubicarte a ti...

- Si... deje el telefono en casa

- Bueno...me dijo que tiene una fecha en especial para presentar tu primer disco!

- ah si... -con un tono fastidioso- y que te dijo ese tonto?

- Que vas a cantar en la feria del queso! no es genial!?- la toma de los hombros-

- Que? pero falta una semana para el festival!

- Si!- la abraza- por eso te vas pasado mañana- la abrazo- te extrañare mucho amiga

- quee? no... no puede ser... eso es imposible- quedo en shock en la puerta de su cuarto

- Si!- bajamdo las escaleras- llamalo y preguntale! me voy! te veo despues diviertete!

-Si...

La rubia volvio a ingresar a su cuarto demasiado molesta...Cerro la puerta demasiado fuerte, dandole un mensaje a su amigo oculto para que saliera de su escondite...

- Ya se fue?- asomandose desde la puerta

- Si gerald... ya salio

- Que te pasa porque tenes esa cara?- se acerca despacio hacia ella- estas bien?

No tenia ganas de reir, ni de pensar... solo queria escapar... En un momento, se olvido de todo, de su futura carrera, de su familia, de sus amigos, de las presiones... Pero habia algo de lo que no se pudo olvidar. Ese ser que la mantenia viva... de aquella persona que queria olvidar... y no lo penso ni un instante... Seguia alli, parada frente al moreno, con la mirada muerta...

- Helga que te sucede?- la toma de ambas mejillas- me tienes preocupado...

- Si...disculpame melenas- se aleja y toma su bolso- tengo que irme...

- Pero adonde vas rubia?- la sigue-

- A despedirme...

Helga bajo rapido las escaleras, mientras el moreno la sigue a su mismo ritmo... Le grito a su padre, avisandole de que iba a salir y salieron juntos por la puerta... Estaba tan concentrada en su objetivo que casi se olvida de su compañero...

- Lo siento tengo que irme... - se acerca y lo abraza- te vere en una semana

- Vendras al festival del queso?

- Si... es mi obligacion venir- se despega y lo mira- espero encontrarte alli... verdad?

- Si! seguramente ire con Lila y Arnold

- Si...- lo mira y alza su brazo en forma de despedida- te veo luego... adios!

Gerald quedo cazando pajaritos, y verla alejarse. Mientras la rubia empezaba a caminar, sin mirar atras, solo con una idea fija en la cabeza. Llegar a la casa de huespedes de su preciado cabeza de balon...  
Camino lo mas rapido que pudo, parecia que tenia ruedas en sus pies que casi la hacian volar... Doblo la esquina y alli la vio. Camino los pocos metros y toco el timbre...  
Aquel abuelo tan amable y gentil fue quien le abrio la puerta

- Si!?- la mira- hola Helga, buscas a Arnold?

- Buenas noches sr Phil, si- baja la mirada sintiendo cierta pena- se encuentra en casa?

- Si!- sonrie con complicidad- pasa esta en su cuarto

- Muchas gracias... permiso...

Nuestra bravucona subio tranquila las escaleras, bueno, simulando tranquilidad... Mirando todo a su alrrededor pudo llenar su cabeza de algunos recuerdos comprometedores que la relacionaban a ella con aquella casa...  
Sintio nostalgia y escalofrios, pero no era tan desagradable. Empezo a subir de a poco los escalones que la separaban de su principe de cabellos rubios. Al encontrarse frente a frente con la puerta, tomo aire y dio tres golpes como si fuera alguna cierta contraseña para adentrarse en algun lugar prohibido...

- Si?, adelante- decia un rubio divino del otro lado...

- Ho.. hola Arnold...- asomando su cabeza y despues su cuerpo- permiso...

- Helga?- se levanta del escritorio y se adelanta hacia ella- que haces aqui?

- Perdon por no avisarte...- toma el picaporte- si te molesta me retiro...

- No!- grito- digo no... eso no lo pensaria nunca...- señala su cama- sientate alli...

- si... gracias...

Justo empezo a sonar cierto ringtone que daba entendido de que estaban llamando a la rubia... Molesta, saca el aparato de su bolso y al mirar la pantalla... tenia todo el discurso preparado, le iba a cantar todo, pero no de una forma muy agradable...

- Hola Geraldine! me atiendes al fin?- decia jack muy animado del otro lado

- No... me llames asi!. - grita muy muy alterada- que te sucede estas demente?

- Porque lo dices? querida- replegado en su sillon- te escucho alterada estas bien?

- No!- grita y se enfurece- no estoy bien, que es esa locura de ir a New York pasado mañana, acaso perdiste un par de fichas en tu juego de ajedrez mental?

Arnold la escuchaba detenidamente, y aquella informacion que solto la rubia no lo dejo pasar tan facilmente. Igual prefirio, antes de hacer una pregunta, que Mitchell y su amiga terminaran de hablar...

- No!- rie- querida esta es la fecha, no podemos esperar 15 dias- traga su bebida- el festival del queso es una excelente oportunidad de darte a conocer...

- Es muy apresurado... es decir no tuve la oportunidad...- voltea y mira la sonrisa que le regalaba Arnold desde su asiento-... de despedirme...

- Querida querida...- empezando a caminar por su oficina- tranquila. Tienes todo el dia de mañana y despues del festival 2 dias mas para despedirte. Tranquila

- Que?- se sienta en la cama del rubio- que quieres decir... que despues de esos dos dias despues del festival nos iremos de aqui?- mira al rubio preocupada

- Si... pasa algo?

- No... y una pregunta mas?- casi mareandose- cuando volveremos despues de irnos?

- y...- posando pensativo- mas o menos de cinco meses a dos años- ojea una revista- sos un exito! hay que ganar mas publico...

Helga estaba entre la espada y la pared, pero era un contrato cerrado, No podia echarse atras... Miro a su mejor amigo feliz y contento por ella... Porque no podria estar feliz por lo que le pasaba?... tanto le dolia irse?... y si era obvio el porque... pero era una promesa.. no habia tiempo de arrepentimientos...

- Si... Bueno...- suspira- te veo en dos dias... no molestes hasta pasado mañana... adios...

Guardo el celular en su bolso, y al mirarlo reino el silencio... Tenia que si o si decir para que habia ido a su casa... Ahora mas que nunca... sabia que el definitivo adios, estaba proximo de llegar...

- Arnold... tengo que decirte algo- rompio el silencio con la mirada al cielo- algo importante...

- Si... tranquila...- la mira- creo que algo entendi...

- Si- mirandolo a los ojos- yo vine a de... despedirme...

- Y... porque tan pronto?- suspira- la verdad paso todo tan rapido...

- Si.. pero fue tan exitoso mi tema que quiere que grabe mi segundo sencillo y proximamente mi primer disco- gira su rostro para no verlo- es demasiado rapido en verdad...

- Si... pero es verdad que te iras en dos dias?- baja el rosrro- no volveras?

- si!- rie nerviosa- cantare en el festival del queso..

- Eso es genial!- acorta la distancia y la mira- pero porque tienes esa cara?...

Arnold vio caer por las mejillas de su adorada amiga, lagrimas del color del cristal haciendola caer en un profundo llanto... No pudo aguantar verla asi, sintio que su deber en ese momento era protegerla, cuidarla de cualquier cosa que le estuviera haciendo daño... Sin imaginar que una de las "cosas" era el mismo...

- Arnold- llorando y respirando cortante- esto que te voy a decir es importante...

-Dime... pero- la toma del menton- no llores por favor...

Sus corazones latian tan fuerte y a la par que se escuchaban muy fuerte. Ninguno entendia lo que estaba pasando, era todo raro pero hermoso y calmo a la vez. El rubio corto la poca distancia que habia entre ellos, y sin dudar la envolvio en un abrazo en que se convertian en uno...

- Arnold... despues de dos dias...del festival del queso... me ire otra vez...

- Si... continua- decia sin soltar su cuerpo

- pero esta vez tardare un poco mas...

- Cuanto?... una semana... acaso dos?

- No... pueden ser como cinco meses a...dos años- volvio a caer en llanto...-

El cabeza de balon no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, lo que estaba escuchando de la boca de su gran amiga... Asi como asi se iban a separar?... era imposible de creer...  
Hubo un momento de su historia, en el que el deseo que desapareciera o que no haya existido jamas. Pero eso fue solo un pensamiento de niño, ahora solo pensaba en su futuro sin ella. Bueno, estaria su novia Lila, pero la rubia siempre estuvo cuando mas lo necesitaba... siempre dandole una mano o metiendose en problemas juntos... pero ahi estaba...  
No pudo evitarlo... de sus ojos salieron unas lagrimas rebeldes que mostraban lo triste que estaba por aquella noticia.  
Helga sintio cierto dolor al notar a su amigo que estaba triste... Era inevitable, siempre por una u otra forma debian estar separados... Arnold le dolia que su amiga se vaya y a ella le dolia tener que olvidarse de el... porque no sentia lo mismo que su corazon, penso.

- Estas segura Helga?- aun entre los brazos de la rubia

- Si... no hay dudas...- se recargo en su hombro- me tendre que ir...

- Pero...

- Pero nada cabezon- se suelta y lo mira de cerca- es asi... Vine a despedirme de ti... y- se para- debo irme...

- Pero... no no quiero que te vayas ahora...

- Tengo que hacerlo- se dirigio a la puerta y la abrio- saludame a Lila de mi parte...

justo en ese preciso momento, empezo una fuerte lluvia que rajo el cielo y caian gotas enormes que golpeaban la ventana a las nubes del chico con cabeza grande. Helga cerro los ojos, y saco, sin voltear a ver , su telefono y busco entre sus contactos el numero de su padre...

- Hola bob... si... me quedare en lo de Phoebe hasta que pare la tormenta... si quedate tranquilo... adios...

Al cortar, la rubia salio del cuarto sin mirar hacia atras. Pero justo al intentar bajar las escaleras, alguien entorpecio sus planes...

- Que sucede Arnold...- mira su brazo y lo mira a el- esperare con tus abuelos hasta que pare la lluvia...

Arnold no lo piensa, solo la tironea del brazo y quedan a pocos centimetros de la boca del otro... algo decia que debia hacer lo que hizo... mas que nada, fue una orden de su corazon

- No...- mira su boca y sus ojos azules- quedate conmigo esta noche Helga- toma su mejilla- yo te cuidare...

Continuara...

Siii de 15 faltan dos dias! que loco no es que corte todo y de repente llegaron los dos dias faltantes. Solo se reee adelantaron los planes... pobre Arnold! Gerald y todos jajaaja!  
Enormes Gracias a: siempre:Anjiluz, kalinela, Zoerv2013, JaviSuzumiya, Gloria, Katalina, Milanh, Nayara87 y purpleMonst De verdad graaacias! los veo prontito con el proximo capitulo :D

Besooos y buena semana

viviigeraldine 


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9: La ultima noche

- Arnold...- se vuelve y lo mira- no creo que sea correcto que me quede aqui y menos en tu habitacion

- Helga... acaso perdiste tu confianza en mi?

- No... es que- baja la voz- no quiero que tu novia lo sepa y se enfade...

Arnold sintio que era el momento adecuado para confesarle a su amiga lo que estaba pasando con respecto a su situacion amorosa.

- Helga, necesito hablarte de eso...- le tiende su mano- puedes pasar si quieres

La rubia no lo penso dos veces, y se adelanto para poder entrar junto con el cabeza de balon... Muchas cosas medito en silencio... que habra pasado con estos dos tortolitos? acaso ya pensaban en casarse?... Se volvio a acomodar en la cama de su amigo, y sin dejar de mirarlo, esperaba una explicacion.

- Helga... nosotros somos amigos hace mucho verdad?- decia mientras acercaba una silla cerca de su amiga

- Si... vamos arnoldo, a que va todo esto- revolea los ojos..-

- Bueno, quise decir, si puedes darme el permiso de que me guardes un secreto...

- Si... siempre lo he hecho- cruza los brazos- que, ahora lo dudas?

- No... es que.. es dificil- mira al suelo

Helga se acerca muy despacio hacia donde iba la mirada perdida de su amigo uno de sus brazos y con su mano, lo toma del menton y con toda la suavidad del mundo lo levanta para encontrarsr con los ojos verdes esmeralda del joven.  
Lo que era dificil, pero para ella, era evitar sonrojarse cuando la miraba...Trato de pasar desapercibida, pero fue inutil. Lo unico que la tranquilizo fue,tambien notar, el sonrojo en las mejillas de Arnold...

- Atravezamos cosas mas dificiles... no te parece?- le regala una sonrisa- por favor... cuentame...

- Esta bien Helga... tu ganas- le corresponde la sonrisa- voy a terminar con Lila...

La rubia no sincronizo el equilibrio con la sorpresa, por eso cuando quiso alejarse cayo de espaldas al suelo.

- Quee?... no no eso no es posible...

- Si.. creelo...

- Pero porque?- incorporandose del suelo

- Porque me di cuenta que no puedo estar atado a una persona que no amo desde hace mucho...- le tiende la mano- quiero vivir mas la vida, mirar mas alla del horizonte...

Por un lado helga estuvo feliz, porque dijo que no la ama y desde hace mucho.. Pero por otro lado un poco triste porque no la esta incluyendo a ella en sus planes. Tambien paso por su mente la reaccion de Lila, de como lo tomaria, eso tambien fue un golpe duro para su amiga y para ella...

- Me alegra Arnold que pienses asi...- se vuelve a sentar en la cama- pero te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Si claro...

- No.. no te sientes atraido por alguien mas...

Arnold no tenia la respuesta, estaba en una gran paradoja entre su corazon y su mente... Pero no queria preocupar a la futura estrella, por alguna razon no queria que por culpa de su gran confusion ella perdiera la gran oportunidad que se le estaba presentando... Pensaba que era lo mejor...

- No...- la mira a los ojos decidido a mentir- no, creo que estar solo es lo mejor ahora...

- Si... justo de mi va a estar interesado..- pensaba en sus adentros-

- Pasa algo?- le pregunta al notar lo ida que estaba ella- - No, que me puede pasar cabeza de balon...- miente y rie para tratar de zafar- me parece bien que tengas decidido lo que quieres

- Si... a mi tambien.. pero...- se acerca y toma su mano- todavia no me contestaste..

- Que... cosa?

- Te quedaras conmigo esta noche?

Cuando le iba a contestar se escucho un relampago muy fuerte, que lleno de terror a nuestra rubia dorada. Ambos miraron al techo de cristal del cuarto, viendo como las nubes se juntaban y que por un largo rato, no se iban a separar...

- Creo que no me queda otra opcion...- lo mira- pero... donde dormire yo?

- Puedes usar mi cama, yo dormire en aquel sofa- señala- quedate tranquila si?

- Como tu digas...

Arnold se puso de pie y se dirigio al armario, donde tomo una camisa a cuadros y un short para darselos a su amiga. Penso que era una pena que arrugue su ropa. La rubia tomo las prendas y le pidio al rubio que salga asi ella podia cambiarse.  
En su cabeza penso muchas veces en observarla por el ojo de la cerradura, pero sus genes caballerosos se lo impidieron, solo se limito a sonreir en verguenza de sus malos pensamientos.  
Helga sin embargo, y sin ningun pudor, tomo las prendas de su amado, para sentir si existia algun aroma del chico impregnada en sus prendas. Como un adicto, tomo ambas y percibio la frescura de Arnold, era tanto la fascinacion que casi olvida el objetivo de su felicidad y la promesa que le habia hecho a su mejor amiga Phoebe... Olvidar al rubio, e intentar ser feliz...

- Ya estoy lista, puedes pasar- grito desde el interior-

El rubio entro muy despacio, para que notara su presencia y no se asustara. En cuanto la vio, no pudo discimular su fascinacion. Hasta con mi ropa se ve preciosa- penso-. Con la mirada le dio un vistazo rapido y pudo observar mejor sus piernas desnudas y lo grande que le quedaba la camisa en su cuerpo... tanto la miro que pudo observar esa sensualidad que mostraba al descubrir en su hombro al descubierto, de que color era su ropa interior...

- Te..vez bien..- rio- estas comoda?

- Ay! querido cabeza de balon- se sienta en la silla- estoy muy comoda, que bueno que tu ropa me queda grande..

- Porque lo dices?

-Porque con esto de la adolescencia, Miriam y Olga siempre me compran ropa muy entallada... Segun ellas debo mostrar "el gran cuerpo esbelto Pataki"

-Jajaja, pero no esta mal

- No lo se, pero esto- se para y da una vuelta- me sients bien... es muy comoda...

- Te lo regalo- dice con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios

- Ay arnold no exageres...

- No, no exagero hacer meses deje de usarla... puedes quedartela.. pero- se acerca- con una condicion...

- No te la voy a pagar- rie

- No... quiero que escribas una cancion para mi...- se acerca mas- por favor...

Era absurdo, pero el ya sabia que la cancion que la lanzo a la fama la escribio ella. Tenia mucha curiosidad de saber como y en que se basaria para escribir una cancion para el. Pero ella ya tenia una idea en mente para dos canciones. Esos versos que ideo fueron algunos vocetos que nunca salieron a la luz, estaban ocultos en los ultimos libros bien en el fondo de su cajon de poesia...  
Helga lo observo y le sonrio picara, haciendo que el rubio se sonroje.

- Esta bien- le extiende su mano en señal de acuerdo- trato hecho..

- Trato hecho- tomando su mano-

- Bueno cabezon- dando media vuelta y caminando a la cama- creo que me voy a acostar...

- Pero aun es temprano...quieres comer algo?

- Bueno...- rie- pense que no me ibas a ofrecer nada...

- No...- rie- enseguida regreso voy a ver lo que cocino la abuela...

- Esta bien...

Arnold salio del cuarto despacio, y sin hacer mucho ruido cerro la puerta. Helga tomo ese instante para buscar su cuaderno dentro de la mochila, y escribir algunas lineas dentro de su mundo de fantasia,y quien tenia la unica entrada para poder disfrutarlo era su mejor amigo.. su amado Arnold...

- Porque no tuviste el valor de verme... porque no supiste enterderme... porque no escuchas y me dejas de lado en tu mundo... porque tendre que tomar esta decision... merezco ser feliz. o capaz que merezco esto... me tengo que alejar... de ti...- volcaba en su hoja blanca, mientras tachaba algunas otras- no, en ingles no seria buena opcion... mmm. otra en español no estaria mal... ademas el cabezon no entiende mucho, y cuando lo entienda yo...- justo en ese instante, el ruido de la puerta dio el pie para que cierre la boca... alguien entraba

- Regrese!- con una bandeja con 4 hamburguesas, dos jugos y un florero pequeño con una rosa blanca- tienes hambre?

- mmmm- mira la bandeja y al rubio- que ricoo!

- Jajaja y tu que hacias? escribias?...- mira el cuaderno rosa, con una franja blanca

- emmm si... algo- vuelve a meter el cuaderno en su bolso- algo asi...

- y...- se sienta junto a ella- lo que escribis es para mi?

- No lo se... pero creo que va a ser uno de los nuevos temas.. pero es en español..

-No vas a escribir en Ingles?- acercando una pequeña mesa hacia ellos-

-si, tengo el tema en ingles.. solamente se lo tengo que enseñar a jack...- toma una hamburguesa- y que el me de el ok

- Y te animas a cantarmela?

- Arnold, porque esas ansias de que te cante algo.?- rie - quedate tranquilo que en el festival te voy a mirar asi sentis que te la canto a ti, te parece?- le da una gran mordida a su comida

- esta bien, no te enojes- rie y come-

La cena, despues de esa charla, fue en completo silencio, todo muy tranquilo. El unico sonido era las mandibulas de cada uno comiendo sus hamburguesas y la lluvia cayendo fuerte y azotando con fuerza el ventanal del cuarto.  
Al terminar, Helga se ofrecio a llevar los platos a la cocina en la planta baja. Aunque su amigo no queria, ya que no era necesario, ella lo freno y se adelanto antes que pasara algun accidente y rompiera todo...  
Arnold quedo solo, y en silencio, esperaba a su amiga sentado en la cama. Pero el borde rosa de aquel libro rosa llamo su atencion. Aunque era algo prohibido, entrometerse en algo ajeno y privado, su curiosidad pudo mas. Se acerco a la puerta entreabierta y noto que Helga todavia no regresaba... entonces vio la oportunidad en sus manos. Corrio rapidamente y saco el cuaderno.. Lo que mas le llamo la atencion, fue la marca que habia en una de sus hojas. Con mucho cuidado abrio esa parte del libro y lo leyo..

- Arnold, que haces?- decia helga que entraba con jugos por la puerta- que haces con eso

- No eh no es lo que piensas...

- Y que es lo que piensas?- dejando los refrescos en la mesa- me podrias explicar?

- Solo que tu bolso se cayo y al levantarlo tambien cayo el libro, disculpame...

- Bueno...- acercandose y arrebatandoselo con fuerza- que fue lo que leiste..?

- Lei que tenias escrito " One of the boys"... no es asi?

- Si.. y? que tiene eso de malo?- tomando su jugo-

- No nada... ese es tu tema en ingles?

- Si- se sonroja- sorpresa! bueno ya no lo es... no?

- Disculpame Helga de verdad lo siento- se levanta y camina hacia el sofa...

- No...- lo toma del brazo- no te preocupes... igual me alegro que seas vos el que lo haya visto primero..

- Bueno..- rie- gracias.. es un honor mi lady- hace una reverencia

- Basta cabeza de balon...

La noche, las horas y junto con la lluvia paso el tiempo. Helga empezo a sentir cansancio despues de una larga charla con su amigo, solo un momento de relax sirvio para caer en un profundo sueño...  
Arnold la observo dormir tan tranquila, que seria una pena despertarla. La tomo de la espalda y por atras de sus rodillas, y la levanto como si fuera una verdadera princesa y el era el principe encantado que la llevaba a su lecho para descansar con ella...  
La acomodo con cuidado en su cama, tratando de no moverla demasiado. Se sento a su lado y la contemplo por varios minutos, estudiando sus facciones y sus movimientos nocturnos. Su mano un poco traviesa, empezo a acariciar su rostro, sin dejar de lado ningun lugar sin recorrer. Cuando llego a su boca penso en muchas cosas, una de ellas era besarla, tenia otra oportunidad, no le costaba nada penso, no lo notaria...  
Se acerco despacio, evitando hacer algun movimiento brusco para despertarla... justo en aquel momento, en el que estaban tan cerca, unos ojos color cielo pertenecientes a una chica enteedormida, lo despertaron..

- Helga...shhh

- Arnold... e eres tu?

- Si.. queria decirte que...

- que...?

- que voy a extrañarte mucho...

- yo... ta..tambien...

Helga volvio a caer en el sueño, y arnold sintio la oportunidad.  
Despacio se volvio a acercar y pudo sentir su respiracion, calida...Tomo aire, y muy despacio, deslizo sus labios en los de ella... Sintio una bomba explotar dentro de el, se sintio como si por un momento hubiera parado de llover solo con un rose de sus labios. Era hermoso, pero sabia que estaba mal, porque no era correspondido... Si se podria decir que su amiga le parecia hermosa, pero no se animaba a decir a que le gustaba o que estaba enamorado, ya que por mas que quisiera... le era imposible, y mucho mas ahora...  
Se sintio triste por un lado porque ella nunca lo iba a saber, ademas de que era sin su consentimiento y se lo iba a negar. Pero feliz a la vez, porque conociendola, ella no iba a regresar para despedirse, y esa seria una buena forma...

- Te voy a extrañar... espero que seas feliz...

Y asi, nada mas y con el rose calido impregnado en su boca. se volvio a incorporar, y fue caminando despacio sin hacer ruido al sillon, para poder descansar...

Continuara...

Bueno, la verdad no pensaba publicar ningun capitulo. Ya que no recibi ningun review y estoy verdaderamente muuuuuy triste :(  
Ojala que este capitulo les guste. Ya que incluye un beso y todo cheee! me lo merezco no? :)  
Bueno gente, buena semana y nos estamos leyendo si dios quiere el proximo viernes :D pd: graciass a todos los que me leyeron anonimamente ( es triste no recibir reviews, animense!)

viviigeraldine


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10: Planes y furia

hey arnold no me pertenece ni sus personajes. (excepto los inventados por mi para realizar la trama) son propiedad de Craig Bartlett, viacom y Nickelodeon

La lluvia era constante, que las nubes no dejaban que el sol invadiera con sus rayos la ciudad...Los negocios abrian de a poco sus tiendas, por la tormenta que proseguia, temieron la poca venta en ese dia.

Las zapatillas de cierto rubio, hacian saltar el agua a su paso por la vereda, mientras se dirigia a la parada del autobus. Sujetando el paraguas con una mano, y con la otra su pase del autobus, pudo alcanzar el mismo corriendo un par de metros.

Cuando subio, pudo distinguir a su amigo Gerald que estaba haciendole señas con ambas manos para que pudiera verlo...

Una cara de feliz cumpleaños, era todo lo que el moreno podia observar, lo que realmente lo preocupo un poco...

- Arnold... que cara tienes... acaso paso algo?

- Si... paso algo muy bello

- Ah si?... parece como si hubieras ganado la loteria- frunciendo una ceja- que te sucedio?

- Veras... Helga paso la noche conmigo...

Mientras en la casa de huespedes, hogar del bello cabeza de balon, una rubia despertaba de un sueño demasiado profundo.

Miro a su alrededor, para descubrir el lugar donde estaba que obviamente no era su habitacion.

- Cierto, no estoy en mi casa- pensaba en sus adentros- pero que hora sera?

Sin levantarse de la cama observo la hora, desde aquel despertador tan inusual que tenia su amado Arnold. Eran las 8 de la mañana, y como ya era tarde para ir a la escuela, se quedo un rato mas descansando en la cama pero ya no pudo mas conciliar el sueño.

Empezo a mirar su atuendo, y se acordo que el cabezon le cedio su ropa. Sonrio levemente, y se dejo caer de nuevo en la almohada. Giro su cuerpo para el lado de la puerta, y pudo distinguir algo en la mesa donde estaba la computadora.

Despacio, apoyando sus delicados pies en la suave alfombra se levanto y camino hacia la mesa.

Sus ojos se abrieron grandes al encontrarse con un tazon de cereales con leche, un jugo de naranja, algunas masas y el mismo florero, pero con una flor distinta eran margaritas perfectamente cortadas para que ninguna se sobresaliera del lugar donde estaban colocadas.

La rubia volvio a sonreir, acompañado con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas - que lindo detalle cabeza de balon- penso en sus adentros, pero algo mas hizo que crezca su curiosidad. Un pequeño sobre sobresalia debajo del florero, sin dudar helga lo tomo y abrio para calmar sus ansias..

" Este desayuno es para ti, espero que lo disfrutes mucho...Espero que tengas un hermoso dia. te vere despues... con amor Arnold..."

Retrocedio un poco, mientras releia la nota una y otra vez. Estaba tan mareada que no vio la silla que estaba tras de ella, y cayo al piso.

Se incorporo rapido, para acomodar donde estaba el asiento y tratar de pasar desapercibida. Volvio a la mesa, y con mucho cuidado tomo la charola para llevarla a la cama.

Con delicadeza, empezo a desayunar con mucha felicidad ya que nunca noto un gesto tan lindo del cabeza de balon... Saboreaba el cereal con mucha pasion, ya que estaba delicioso. Tomo su jugo como si hubiera estado en el desierto sedienta por termino, tipico de ella, lanzo un erupto al aire. Pero inmediatamente se tapo la boca y se sonrojo al instante.

Se levanto despacio y antes de llevar la charola, se acerco al escritorio de Arnold y le escribio una notita agradeciendole el gesto tan lindo que tuvo con ella, y la dejo arriba de la cama.

Guardo su ropa en su bolso, y salio de la habitacion con la ropa que le regalo Arnold la noche anterior. Con total sigilo del cuarto, tratando de que nadie supiera de que habia pasado la noche en aquel lugar. Trato de esconderse donde pudiera, evitar a cualquier inquilino que quisiera preguntarle alguna cosa que la incomodara... Estaba bajando la escalera, viendo la libertad por solo transpasar una puerta pero una melodiosa voz rompio y tiro su ilusion a la basura...

- Buen dia Helga

- Hola... Buen dia

El moreno tenia los ojos como dos platos al escuchar detenidamente las palabras que emitia por la boca, pero intentando ocultar sus celos, y su enojo. Trato de sonar... desinteresado...

- que helga paso contigo la noche?- rodo los ojos y lo enfrento- que quieres decir...?

- Nada raro...- le pega un golpe chiquito en la cabeza- quedate tranquilo, solo que se quedo porque no tenia metodo de volver a su casa por la tormenta

- Ah...- suspira tranquilo en sus adentros- y... durmieron juntos?

- Gerald como crees?- le grita llamando la atencion de casi todo el autobus, inclusive de cierta pelirroja que justo subia y se acercaba a ellos...

- Que pasa mi amor?- le da un dulce beso en la mejilla- porque le gritas asi a Gerald?

Arnold, quien vuelve a mirar a su amigo con una seña de que no dijera nada de lo que hablaron, le comunica a su novia que se quedara tranquila, que solo discutian por un partido de basketball en television que habian coincidido ayer mirandolo cada uno en su casa...

- Bueno querido- toma su mano- no tienes porque hablarle asi, si?

- Si. disculpame Lila, bueno chicos- cambiando de tema- que haremos la proxima semana?- tirando a proposito sabiendo que alguno mencionaria sobre la feria..

- Mmm. Ya se!- alerto el moreno- iremos a la feria del queso!- mira a ambos novios- no?

- Si! es una estupenda idea Gerald- menciona juntando las manos feliz- tendremos que avisarle a Phoebe y por supuesto a Helga, antes de que se marche- suspira- seria lindo volver a verla...

Al mencionar su nombre, Arnold sintio un fuerte escalofrio por todo su cuerpo desde sus pies a la cabeza. Sin pensarlo mucho, y cambiando su semblante a palido, decidio que era momento de decirle a la pelirroja lo que el sabia

- Lila- frota sus manos con nerviosismo- tengo que decirte algo con respecto a eso...

- que sucede cariño- toma sus manos y le sonrie- pasa algo..?

- Si... resulta que Helga no se va en 15 dias.. si no que se va pasado mañana

- Quee?- suelta su amarre- pero no puede ser, pero...- vuelve su mirada y descubre que ya no estaba alli-

El moreno se dio cuenta de que estaban llegando a destino, y decidio salvar a Arnold de un gran problema jalandolo hacia la puerta de salida. El rubio, suspiro tranquilo, y ni siquiera regreso su mirada hacia donde estaba su futura ex novia.

- quedate tranquila- empujando a Arnold- despues te lo explicara mejor- levanta una mano- suerte Lila!

La chica quedo perturbada y no entendia, lo que le pasaba a ese par. Coloco su vista en la ventana, y apoyando su mano en el cristal se despidio del rubio de forma lejana. Arnold volteo a ver el transporte y levanto tambien un brazo en señal de despedida y lentamente vio como el micro se alejaba.

Lila, quedo pensando por un instante en sus adentros, lo unico que su cabeza pensaba era el porque de la actitud de su novio...- como se habra enterado de aquella noticia?- se lo autopregunto- se abra visto con ella?

- Hola... buenos dias

Decia muy apenada, la bella rubia al encontrarse con el abuelo de Arnold que iba a buscar el periodico al lado del buzon de correos...

El hombre se acerco a la rubia y la tomo de los hombros, mostrando cierta calma para poder contagiarla y sacarle toda la presion que claramente se notaba en su cara...

- Se nota que Arnold te quiere mucho querida- le sonrie- y quedate tranquila que nadie va a saber que pasaste la noche aqui...

- No... ..- se toma de la nuca- no se lo que esta hablando señor...

- Si lo se- se agacha despacio, debido a su edad avanzada- Y debo confesarte algo...

La rubia se puso de todos colores, pero aun asi, no saco sus ojos azules de la mirada del abuelo, rogando que fuera rapido y asi pueda escapar corriendo cual cenicienta.

- Si... digame- traga saliva

- Arnold tuvo un gran detalle en hacerte el desayuno- sonrie- se noto en su rostro la felicidad que tenia por que tu hayas estado aqui...

Ahora si que queria escapar, se puso de un color mas blanco del que tonificaba su piel. Continuo su mirada hacia el piso, estaba muy incomoda... Pero en el fondo pudo sentir cierto calor dentro de su ser, al escuchar cosas que tiene que ver con su adorado cabezon...

- Bueno... yo... auch!

Justo cuando le iba a responder a Phil, algo empezo a sonar... aquella melodia significaba que alguien la estaba necesitando y por eso marcaron a su celular..

Rapidamente saco el celular del bolsillo, y observo la pantalla. Con cierto fuego de enojo en sus ojos, no tuvo otra opcion de atender...

-Hola... que quieres ahora tan temprano...

- Querida...al fin atiendes- grita- suelta eso no lo toques!

- Que cosa?.. y porque gritas?- hablaba mientras le sonreia al abuelo- que te pico mitchell?

- Resulta que una señorita que dice ser tu hermana, se presento en mi estudio bastante enojada- se escucha un vidrio roto- por favor podrias venir y ayudarme helga?

- Olga- baja la cabeza- enseguida estoy por alla, antes debo hacer otra parada si?

- como digas solo date prisa- grita- auuu... adios..clic

Helga solo suspiro y temio lo peor, ya que Olga seguramente iba a hacer algun tipo de escandalo y no se equivoco. Alzo la mirada y se encontro con Phil que la miraba llena de ternura...

- Disculpe, pero debo retirarme- sonrie de lado

- Claro pequeña, sabes que cuando lo gustes puedes venir a visitarnos- sonrie

- Si... muchas gracias...- voltea y gira el picaporte, pero justo cuando estaba por salir, regresa su mirada... - saludeme a arnold por favor...

- Si... eso tenlo por seguro...

Nuestra rubia sonrio ante el comentario, y salio, cerrando la puerta muy despacio a sus espaldas. Bajo los escalones y un sentimiento de tristeza la hizo volver a mirar aquella casa. Aquella donde compartio demasiadas aventuras, ese lugar donde se podria haber humillado una y otra vez. Su rostro se lleno de una suma tranquilidad, al recordar y revivir en su mente aquellas anecdotas pero a su vez, la invadio de un profundo dolor ya que por muchos años, no la volveria a ver.

Enjuagandose una lagrima traviesa, volvio a caminar con direccion a su casa, con un poquito mas de velocidad sabiendo el motivo por el cual su perfecta hermana Olga se estaba comportando de una manera infantil, queriendo hechar a perder lo que magicamente se le habia presentado hace dias...

- Gerald... definitivamente te debo una- hacen su clasico saludo

- Si... - lo enfrenta- viejo, que te pasa con Lila?, realmente la trataste como si fuera una desconocida...

- No, no me pasa nada- empieza a caminar con prisa hasta su casillero con cierta presion- porque lo dices?

- Porque es obvio-se acerca aumentando sus pasos- hace un par de dias que actuas diferente

- No- abre su casillero- no creo que sea tan asi...

- Es por Helga verdad?

El ambiente era de un ruido extremo, pero para el cabeza de balon, se convirtio en un silencio estremecedor... Si, esa era la razon, y no pudo evitar su malestar.

Cerro con fuerza su casillero y se apoyo en el, sin mirar a su amigo que esperaba una respuesta...

- Gerald... es complicado- mira hacia el techo- no se que me pasa...

- Estas enamorado... de Hel- iba a decir cuando su amigo enmudecio su boca con la mano

- shhh- mira a ambos lados del corredor- no.. no estoy seguro

- mph... Arnold.. escucha- incorporandose- no creo que ella sienta lo mismo... entiendes?

- Porque lo dices?- mira sorprendido

- Porque...- mintiendo y aprovechando la oportunidad- si hubiera sentido algo por ti, no tendria porque irse. Tendria una razon por la cual quedarse...

- Tu no entiendes gerald- bajando la cabeza mientras caminaban al salon- ayer vi lo triste que estaba, no queria irse de aqui... sentia- alza su mirada- sentia como si tendria que irse por una obligacion, tenia un deseo, ella quiere ser feliz...

- Entonces tienes que entender su punto- se detiene en la puerta- Arnold, esto es grave... No puedes dejar a Lila de lado por algo por lo que no estas completamente seguro... Analizalo y luego dime...

-Viejo, le menti.. le dije que queria estar solo que queria disfrutar la libertad... pero no pude decirle la ...- mira al fondo del pasillo- casi la verdad...

- Arnold entiende...- lo toma - te pasa esto porque sabes que se ira. cuando lo haga vas a ver que todo fue producto de tu cabeza, que actuaste asi porque no la ibas a ver mas... tu no estas confundido...

- Si... creo que tienes razon... aunque- vuelve a mirarlo- la extrañare demasiado... de verdad...

De caminar empezo a correr por las calles del vecindario, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para ver si venia un auto o no cuando cruzaba las calles. Era una atleta formidable, que si no tuviera su nuevo objetivo en su vida, tranquilamente podria haberse inscripto en el equipo de atletismo de la secundaria.

Cruzo la ultima legua hasta la puerta de su casa, y sin mas presmbulos la abrio de un golpe la puerta. Encontrandose a una miriam muy confundida, sujetando una caja entre sus brazos.

- Querida que sucede... porque estas tan agitada?- deja la caja en el suelo

- ahahah... como que es lo que sucede? Olga volvio y lo unico que hicieron fue decirle que iba a ser " famosa" dios- se sujeta contra el barandal de la escalera

-tranquila querida- se acerca a la rubia- si, volvio y se lo dijimos pero al rato que volvio se fue para rumbo desconocido...

- Mama, yo se adonde esta no lo entiendes?- se planta a ella- vine por las llaves del auto...

- Adonde esta olga?- mientras corre al llavero y vuelve

- Esta en el estudio de Jack en Hillwood haciendo destrozos

- Oh por dios- se toma la cara con ambas manos- quieres que llame a bob?

- No!- se acerca- perdon miriam, es mejor que no sepa nada, creo que la actitud de olga no es algo bueno y temo que Bob la regañe... bueno con la edad que tiene lo creo aun...

- Esta bien no le dire nada... solo cuidate y lleva esto- le muestra el paraguas- capaz que lo necesites

- Gracias mama- abre la puerta- te veo despues

- Si, pero helga...

- si mama- se asoma por la puerta- que sucede?

- De quien es esa ropa?

Helga se puso color tomate y se empezo a mirar su cuerpo con cierta verguenza. Sonrio y suspiro a sus adentros, y para no perder mas tiempo le respondio rapido y sin titubear a su mama

- despues te explico miriam- sonrie- es una larga historia... adios!

La rubia salio corriendo por las escaleras dejandole a su madre, una sonrisa picara. Subio al auto del gran bob y como piloto de carreras salio en busca de la bruja que va a romper en pedacitos y por arte de magia todo su futuro...

- esto es una total injusticia señor Mitchell- gritaba enfurecida otra rubia- porque tengo tanta mala suerte

- suele pasar querida.. - le ofrece agua- no te pongas asi.. creo que ya fue suficiente...

El escritorio estaba dado vuelta, todas las cosas que estaban encima volaron como si fueran palomas que hubieran sido espantadas. Plantas con sus respectivas macetas, fueron arrancadas de su lugar. Todo era un completo desorden. Dos personas, acompañados por una silla era lo unico de pie en aquel lugar...

- No!- toma el vaso y lo tira- es imposible que me hermanita bebe cumpla MI sueño, el que siempre tuve..

- Bueno.. yo...- un poco asustado-

- Es imposible...- se toma ambas manos en la cabeza- no puedo creerlo, y yo mandando varios demos mios a las discograficas... y a ella... y a ella...todo le sale de la nada...

- Se puede arreglar querida olga, tranquilizate por dios- tomandola por los hombros- todo tiene solucion...

- No! no hay ninguna solucion querido Jack...- grita- solo...

toc toc toc...

Mitchell alterado y asustado se retira de la hermana de Helga para poder abrir a la persona que en ese momento podria salvarlo de ese embarazoso momento.

Despacio se asoma por el minimo espacio que habia entre su cuerpo y el marco de la puerta, y cuando pudo ver quien era, solto un largo suspiro de alivio.

- Querida eres t..- justo en ese momento fue derribado por el portazo que dio la rubia del otro lado, introduciendola al departamento a todo vapor.- quitate estorbo..- solo pudo decir

Helga quedo atonita por el desastroso paisaje que habia frente a sus ojos. Se acercaba despacio para no romper nada de mas de lo que ya estaba roto. Camino varios pasos mas, antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse de lleno con la furia pataki...

- Olga... me puedes explicar que estas haciendo? - grita- acaso perdiste la poca cordura que te queda?

- No hermanita bebe- con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos- es que no pude evitarlo... tienes tanta suerte

- Tengo suerte de que ahora capaz no me vaya y se cancele todo por una estupidez tuya.- muy enojada en cada palabra- acaso no te das cuenta de la gravedad de lo que paso... Olga que bicho te pico?

- Lo siento Helga por dios- se arrodilla ante ella con lagrimas en los ojos- lo hice sin pensar... perdoname buaaaa

Mitchell quien pudo recobrar el sentido, se puso de pie y empezo a caminar en sentido a las hermanas pataki, pero con cautela... ya que no queria ser derribado por la furia de ambas hermanas...

- Helga.. no te preocupes.. no importa esto se ordena y punto

- no es el punto Jack- voltea a mirarlo y regresa a ver a su hermana- el tema es que lo hizo y no fue correcto...

- Si lo se pero que podemos hacer no?- la toma de los hombros

- Si podemos hacer algo bueno- lo que penso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca- queres saber de lo que se trata olga

-Si...de que se trata... hermanita bebe?- enjuagandose un par de lagrimas

- Bueno, como cada cd va a tener 12 temas quiero que uno de los temas lo cantes conmigo... que te parece?- forzando una sonrisa-

La irritante olga quedo anonadada de lo que acaba de escuchar de su unica hermana. Su cara triste se torno de un tono feliz y alegre que lo pudo representar en un gran y voluminoso grito que creo que todo Hillwood escucho... Helga, quedo sorda y lo unico que vio fue la expresion de felicidad de su perfecta hermana. Esta se abalanzo a la ojiazul y la envolvio en un calido e intolerable abrazo. -gracias hermanita- se suelta y la toma de los hombros- prometo no defraudarte

Helga observo su felicidad y se sintio aliviada, la sus brazos como si fuera una goma de mascar incrustado en su piel, y regreso su mirada a su manager...

- Estas de acuerdo?

- Si, no hay problema- la toma de los brazos y la amarra hasta poder alcanzar su oreja- pero tu estas segura?

- Si.. ademas es un tema.. no todo el disco- le decia mientras su hermana brincaba de felicidad por tooodo el cuarto

- te puedo decir algo mas querida Helga

- que cerebro de esparrago?- lo mira

- Bueno, te he visto de diferente manera y...- mientras la miraba de cabeza a los pies

-Y?... escupelo ya Mitchell...- cruzandose de brazos

- Bueno, pero te puedo decir que lo que llevas puesto te sienta muy bien...

La rubia tomo su cumplido con inseguridad, pero le gusto. De a poco se tomo esto de ser la atraccion de varios hombres como un juego, para ella era divertido..

- Te gusta- se mira- me lo regalaron...

-mmm creo que puedo adivinar quien fue la persona quien tuvo tan lindo detalle...

- Ah si?- lo reta- y a quien te refieres si se puede saber?

- jaja claro... fue Arnold

Y de pronto reino el silencio otra vez, acompañado de un leve enrojecimiento en los parpados de Helga. Jack fue muy astuto, y lo percibio... Tenia que ser ahora o nunca, y aquella rubia tan bonita de una u otra forma tenia que caer en sus brazos...

- Y... tu como supiste...

- Solo...lo supuse...

- Bueno si, me lo dio el- rie- es para que no lo olvide...

- Si... Bueno - mira a la cocina- tienes hambre?

- Emm si...- mira a olga- mientras tu preparas para comer yo calmo a esta loca..

- Bueno- rie- ahora regreso

El moreno fue a la cocina y empezo a cocinar, mientras observaba a Helga reir con su hermana en el comedor. Por sus adentros penso como una mujer tan bonita, pudiera ser tan complicada...

- Helga... no quiero ser malo, pero yo te obligare a las buenas o a las malas de olvidarte de una vez de ese... Arnold...- voltea a mirarla y ve que le sonrie- lo juro...

Continuara...

bueno primero perdon por la demora. tuve un festival de patin y se me reee complico

Agradezco a zoerv2013, gloria princess alice y a

muuuchas gracias a todos de verdad!

tambien felicitar a javisuzumiya por el final de su fic. Espectaculaaaar!

este capitulo se lo dedico a zoerv2013 que me encaaantooo su review fue muy bueno y me matee de risa mientras lo leia. obvio que tambien a los demas que sus reviews fueron muuuy lindos y tambien aquellas personas que me leen en el anonimatoo GRACIAS!

bueno me despido porque voy a ver Hey Arnold! en Nick

nos leeemos luego

viviigeraldine


End file.
